For the Love of a Woman
by dreamweaver99
Summary: I don't own Naruto or Troy! The forbidden love between two royals and one man's pride will be the cause of one of the greatest wars the world has ever known. SasuHina, a little NejiHina at the start, other pairings inside. OOC! Inspired by the movie Troy!
1. Chapter 1

Let me tell you of a story about a young prince and his love.

He was of the finest and noblest of kingdoms and had the purest of royal blood coursing through his veins. Being the youngest of two sons, he was coddled and spoiled by not only his family but everyone in his country. He was always used to getting what he desired, though it was never much to begin with. He was very intelligent as was required of him being a prince and an amazing fighter.

This young man was charming with his dashing looks and mysterious demeanor. His black hair and matching black pearl eyes were enchanting and when his emotions overwhelmed him, his eyes would change to a hypnotic red with rapidly spinning onyx swirls inside. His fair skin and complexion in tandem with his muscular body always had women swooning at the sight of him.

But he was not without his faults. The young charmer had a reputation of a heartbreaker since he was a very small boy, that changed into that of an infamous lover when he got older. He was a passionate man that loved so hotly until the night turned to light that he slept as little as a nightingale. Usually he'd leave the girls crying because of his cold and stubborn attitude, but he always said that they weren't the right match for him.

But our story begins when a chance encounter with a celestial being changes his life forever.

--

We find our special prince riding his horse through the woods near his home and he was headed to a very private and special place to him. He ends up stopping his horse near a stream that ran through a beautiful meadow that only he knows of.

'I finally have some alone time for myself. It feels good to get away for awhile. I don't mind my family but sometimes they can be a little overbearing. I mean, why do I need to seek a wife now? I'm only 18 which I know is old enough to have one but I… I just can't find the right one for me. I've been looking, I really have but none of those annoying girls are the one to be my wife. When am I going to find someone to love like my brother has? It's just so frustrating.'

While he was lost in his thoughts he didn't see another figure in his secret place.

--

"Ah, nothing like a good bath to soothe my nerves. This has got to be the best stream I've bathed in, in the past couple of centuries." a toga-clad woman spoke to no one in particular

She hopped right into the water the moment she shed her clothing. And with a splash began to enjoy her relaxing bath. Unbeknownst to her that she had company nearby.

--

"Huh? What was that? I thought I heard a splash in the stream. I swear I'm going to kill whoever is trespassing on my property." he growled out as he got up to investigate the disturbance

--

"Now this is what I'm talking about! Damn idiot lover of mine just had to be too stupid to do anything besides play with his damn dog." she grumbled on (A/N: If you're wondering who, it's Kiba she's complaining about. Hehehe.)

--

The prince walked down the path next to the stream searching until he came across the perpetrator. He was so shocked by what he saw that he just stopped and gaped like a fish out of water.

In the stream was a beautiful blonde woman bathing while murmuring to herself. Her back was to him so he couldn't discern any other features aside from her amazingly creamy skin. She looked like a goddess with her flawless body glistening in the light of the sun.

Soon enough she had sensed him and swiftly turned around to face him. When she did that he saw a pair of gorgeous crystal blue eyes that looked like sapphires staring back at him in utter mortification before turning into a look of pure fury.

"You! What in God's name are you gawking at?! You blasted lecher, turn around before I damn you to oblivion!" she roared while covering her exposed chest

"I'm so sorry! I didn't know you were there and didn't mean to stare miss!" he flushed while turning his back to her

'Wow! She's incredible! I've only read about women like her and they were the goddesses I was supposed to pray to. Where did she come from and who is she?'

'The nerve of that mortal to… to SPY on ME!! Me the goddess of love, why I ought to just…' she continued her mental rant while dressing and then she turned to examine him. Noting his features she realized that he was dazzling and could easily compete with some of the gods of her realm in looks. 'Well, well, well. Now that I got a good look at him he isn't so bad. Not bad at all, but definitely not the type I'd deal with… if only he were a god then maybe I'd give him a shot. Oh, well.'

"Turn around mortal," she demanded "what is your name?"

"Huh? Oh! My name! My name is… is Sasuke, Prince Sasuke Uchiha of Amaterasu Kingdom."

"Well Prince Sasuke, I am Ino, also known as the goddess of love."

'Whoa! She really is a goddess, holy crap! I just walked in on a goddess, oh no!'

She smirked at Sasuke because she could hear his thoughts right now. "Hey! What were you doing out here anyways?"

"I w-was j-just spending some alone time out here when I heard the splash. That's all, I honestly didn't mean to peep like that, honest!" he explained desperately for her forgiveness

"It's alright, don't have a panic attack. Listen how about we forget the whole thing and if you promise to keep this to yourself, I'll give you a present." she offered

"Really? Consider it done!" he said firmly

"Good. For being so nice about it, I'll make it really good. Just wait for it 'kay?" he nodded to her signaling his cooperation

Once that was taken care of she simply fazed out of sight almost like he dreamed the entire meeting up. He knew one thing though, he was definitely keeping his lips sealed about it unless he wants to invoke the wrath of a goddess and seem like he's crazy, and let's not forget about his special present for vowing to remain secretive about his once in a lifetime meeting with the heavenly being. He's going to be a devout believer in the almighty ones from now on.

--

That was about 3 years ago and he has not forgotten what happened to this day but he has grown more mature and has more responsibilities to take care of so he can't really dwell on the past.

Today we find him and his older brother, 5 years his senior, taking a long voyage to a foreign land. He and his brother are representatives for their home to negotiate terms for peace between their country and another kingdom they have had rough dealings with.

'How boring. This is ridiculous, I don't see why both of us need to go when only one of us is really needed anyways. They better be hospitable and not hostile because I'm really not in the mood for this.' He scowled while brooding.

"Little brother don't say anything snide. We can't afford offending them just because you're in a foul mood. Besides I'm sure they'll treat us well enough and give you something to keep you entertained or at least occupied." his older brother remarked

"Hn, whatever brother. It's not like I'll really be around to piss off anyone important because it'll mostly be you handling the politics with those people."

"True but still don't go making trouble Sasuke." he warned

"Give it a rest Itachi. I know what to do, I'm not foolish so don't go treating me as such." he shot back

"Hmph. Can't wait to finish this so we can go back home, I miss my family." he sighed thinking of his wife and infant son

--

A/N: For those who don't know or aren't sure Amaterasu is the Japanese Sun Goddess.


	2. Chapter 2

Inside a meeting room you can see a young man sitting at a desk going over complaints about land boundaries between feuding farmers. He is very irritated and you can tell from the scowl on his handsome features. His long silky dark chocolate hair flows out behind him while stress lines mar his forehead from concentrating on his work. His silver pearl like eyes seem to scan over the documents with a finesse that only comes from experience. His broad muscular form clad in white royal robes sits in his elaborate seat, posture perfect as an exasperated sigh escapes his flawless lips. Soon he is interrupted from his work for a moment by a servant knocking on his office door, the distraction is very welcome.

"Come in." he commanded

"Your highness, I've received word of the Uchihas." a messenger informed his leader

"Well then give me your report."

"Yes sir. The heirs to the Uchiha throne are en route here and are estimated to arrive within three days time." he finished tersely

"Make the proper preparations for our guests then. We have to make sure that when they arrive that they are comfortable. Knowing them they'll expect to be pampered, after all they are royalty. Now go." he ordered

"Of course your majesty!" the servant scurried off to do his lord's bidding

'So much to do for just 2 people and their entourage. They better not be pompous bastards. The last thing I need are 2 stuck up snobs to baby sit. I'm stressed enough as it is. Talking about stress I think I should go see the misses to relieve it.' With that thought the young king went off to find his wife.

--

Here we find ourselves in a wondrous garden of the finest degree. The floral variety ranges from the common flower to the most exotic and beautiful of plants. It is an amazing sight to behold and you can tell it is well taken care of because everything is of the highest quality. Amidst all of the splendor of the garden is an equally beautiful young lady.

Her moves are graceful and elegant and her demeanor is one of calm and contentment as she grazes through her garden. The young woman radiates innocence and tenderness that instantly warms a person's heart at the sight of her. A breathtaking smile adorns her angelic face as she hums a lovely tune with her melodious voice. She is truly a rare beauty indeed, especially in her appearance.

Her silken hair is of a fine shade of black that shines a lovely indigo sheen in the light as it cascades down to her lower back. The midnight blue of her hair frames her gorgeous face as it makes a marvelous contrast to her milky colored soft skin and her ivory pearl eyes, though if you looked close enough you'd see that they glow with a faint lavender hue in them.

And we mustn't forget her beautiful body, it is so voluptuous and curvy in all the right places that it could give the goddess of love herself a good run for her money. Only one word could describe it and that's magnificent.

She seems like an angel sent to Earth to bless men with her heavenly presence. You can easily say that she is the most beautiful creature to ever grace the land and her beauty is legendary across the world, making her the highly sought out object of men's desires and affections without even knowing it.

Sadly for them she is taken by the young king that has come to seek her out at this very moment.

"Hinata, I've finally found you." her husband called out to her as he approached her

"Ah! You surprised me. Did you need me for something?" she asked him

"I only need you to come to bed with me. You know how stressed I get when you aren't by my side."

"Yes Neji."

--

A few hours later the king awoke feeling relaxed and seeing a sight he took pride in constantly. His wife looking disheveled in her slumber after a session of 'love making'. It meant that he was the only man that would get to be with her like this and he loved that feeling. He could just lay there and watch her for hours that way.

But that's neither here nor there, he realized that he had to fulfill his kingly duties and handle business for the next few days to come. With that thought he promptly got cleaned up and dressed, then exited the room with one last possessive glance back to his woman on their bed. (A/N: I didn't write citrus, so imagine what happened. I can write lemons I just don't feel like it right now.)

--

"Ah Lee, my friend! I'm surprised to see you back so soon from your honeymoon!" Neji greeted his good friend in an unusually good mood, "So how was it with the little lady?"

"It was wonderful your grace! I just wished it could've lasted longer but alas I have my duties to you and this kingdom and I must fulfill them." Lee said solemnly

"You've always been a dutiful person Lee, even since we were kids. I know I made the right decision when I made you captain of the guard. I can't trust anyone else like I trust you old friend."

"Thank you my lord!" Lee exclaimed proudly

"Since you're such a faithful subject of mine how about you enjoy the festival coming up and stay in the palace with me and my guests that are due to arrive soon. You deserve it and be sure to bring the missus, you both should enjoy your stay here together." he told him sincerely

"Why thank you very much sire! I don't know how I can repay you. Thank you, thank you, thank you!" he said gratefully and full of excitement

"No need to thank me, I do still expect you to do your job while you're here though. Am I clear?"

"Yes sir!" he bowed with a huge smile before leaving the room

--

The next 3 days passed by in relative peace for the Uchiha brothers as they sailed to the other nation. They helped their men take care of the ship so that they had something to do, soon the duo and their crew spotted land and prepared to dock. When they reached their destination they were greeted by a sight of luxury and beauty all at once. 'Looks like I'll enjoy my stay after all.' the younger of the 2 thought to himself as he gazed at the splendid land before him along with the abundance of exotic women.

"Welcome to my humble abode Uchihas." the king greeted politely, "I hope everything is to your liking and that your trip was pleasant enough."

"The trip was fine and this is a very warm welcome indeed your highness." Itachi responded courteously

"You are very kind to welcome us so nicely your grace." Sasuke commented calmly

"Of course, it would not be proper to do it any other way and I wouldn't have it. You are here for a good reason after all so let's not waste any more time here and go back to my castle to discuss the matter at hand."

"Right. Please lead the way your grace."

--

"Well, how do you like it?" the king asked

"It's lovely your highness." Itachi stated without fail

"A little extravagant if you ask me." Sasuke muttered under his breath while looking around the room

"Hmmm? What was that young prince?" Neji inquired

"Oh, it's nothing your lordship… I was just commenting on how beautiful it all is. That's all." he covered while adding as an afterthought, 'Yeah right… this is over the top, way too much over the top.'

"Well I'll have some of the maids move your things to your sleeping quarters and I'll show you around the castle." with a clap of his hands a number of servants came out and began to move their belongings to their designated room

"If I may King Hyuga, why don't you and I go somewhere to discuss our treaty arrangements and you can have your workers give Sasuke the tour. We should get down to business as soon as possible if that's all right with you?" Itachi proposed

"Not a bad idea Prince Itachi. I'll take you up on that suggestion. Lee! Come here!"

"Yes your highness!" a young man came bumbling in dressed in a green nobleman's outfit

"Show Prince Sasuke around while I discuss some things with his brother. And don't worry Prince Uchiha he is a good fellow and my most trusted of guards, you're in good hands with him." with a nod to Itachi both men exited the room

"If you will follow me your highness." Lee asked Sasuke

--

Hinata found herself wandering around the library to find something to do. After all, she can't leave the castle unless her husband allows her to.

'This is so uneventful. He treats me like some porcelain doll or something fragile, I mean is it really necessary to keep me confined here like this? And damn him for ordering the staff to spy on me like watch dogs. He can be so overbearing sometimes that it's really frustrating.'

You'd get bored too if you were stuck in the same place all day everyday. Not liking her thoughts, Hinata walked off to get some fresh air in the courtyard.

--

Lee and Sasuke were just walking around the palace while chatting. He was doing as he was ordered to do and was giving the guest the grand tour of it all. He would point out numerous things and go into long drab explanations behind each one. To be frank, he didn't particularly like this aspect of the job and neither did his guest but both just decided to grin and bear it until finally they were nearly done.

"And this is the courtyard!" Lee declared with a tired sigh to follow

"How… nice. I can tell you enjoyed it as much as I did." Sasuke said sarcastically

"Yup, you got me there… this is too boring."

"Well then why don't we talk about something else or do something." he suggested

"Like what your majesty?"

"Like… tell me about yourself."

"Okay. Let's see, I'm captain of the royal guard just like my father before me. Although he's long since died an honorable death protecting our great king's father in the last Great War. I carry on his name and his title."

"So you're of noble birth as well." Sasuke stated more than asked

"No… not exactly." he said cryptically

"What do you mean by that? Whose your father?"

"Well…" Lee started before being cut off by a surprised squeal

"Lee!" a young woman screamed catching both men's attention

--

Hinata was just wandering aimlessly when she turned the corner and spotted someone familiar.

'I wonder who those two are? Hey, I think I know one of them. The one in the green looks familiar but who is his friend, he's very attractive. Is that… oh my goodness it's him! He's back!' She thought in astonishment. Just then in all of her excitement at seeing her old friend she yelled out…

"Lee!" she called out in recognition, getting his attention and his companion's

--

When Sasuke laid eyes on her, his mouth fell open. He was completely floored by her beauty. Her striking appearance made him fall for her in an instant. This was the first time he had been utterly smitten with a female before and he just knew it was love at first sight for him by the way his heart pounded in his chest threatening to burst at any moment. He sucked in a deep breath with a hiss as he saw her gracefully make her way towards them and his palms began to sweat out of sheer nervousness. He could only think one thing, 'heavenly'.

"My lady! It's wonderful to see you again! How have you been?" Lee beamed as he gave her a hug

"I've been fine, how about you? I heard about your marriage. I wish I could've been there, it must've been beautiful. Congratulations by the way." the woman responded kindly

"Why thank you. It was great and I promise to tell you all about it later because right now I'm entertaining a guest for your husband my queen." he informed her and then turned to Sasuke, "Prince Uchiha, I would like you to meet her majesty, Lady Hinata, the queen of Higure kingdom."

Sasuke was snapped out of his stupor by those words. 'The queen, she couldn't be, could she? Why all the rotten luck? I can't believe she's taken but then again I would be surprised if she wasn't. Damn it all!' He mentally grieved about the lost chance with her.

"It is an honor and a pleasure to meet you my lady." Sasuke said suavely while taking her hand and leaving a sweet kiss on it

"The pleasure is all mine Prince Uchiha." she said with an adorable blush as he kissed her hand and bowed to her

His heart just melted right there at the lovely expression adorning her face. He marveled at the smooth silkiness of her hand and how good she smelled. Her voice sounded like an enchanting melody that had cast a spell on him like a siren. All he wished for in a woman was standing right before him and all he wanted to do was bask in her presence, her very essence. Sasuke could not deny that he had strong feelings of desire for the woman standing in front of him. Giving an amiable smile to him she turned back to face Lee.

"So I see my husband has you playing tour guide now." she said playfully with a delicately raised brow, "It's wrong to be making a fine man as yourself do such simple tasks, when we all know you should do something more fitting with your skills."

"I honestly don't mind your grace. It's my duty to serve the king after all." he replied with a smile, "And it is also my duty to take care of an angel such as yourself my lady."

"Ah, you're too kind Lee. Please don't flatter me so, you're embarrassing me." she giggled

"What flattery do you speak of my queen, it's just honest simple facts. My words are more than just compliments, they're the truth." he teased

She blushed at his behavior but remained composed all the same. Out of politeness she offered them to have tea with her in the gardens.

"That would be wonderful your grace, that was the last place I had to show the prince anyways." Lee accepted

"How about you Lord Uchiha?" she inquired softly

"I would like that your highness." he responded courteously and with his confirmation they all headed off

'I wish she were my wife. She's the perfect queen. If only she were mine.' He thought silently to himself as he studied her features from the corner of his eye.

--

"That simply will not do." Itachi spoke calmly

"What do you mean that won't do? Those are the best terms I can offer you." Neji replied coolly

"And I'm saying those aren't good enough."

"Well too bad because it's the best I've got. I'm trying to meet you in the middle here and you aren't exactly making this easy _Prince_ Uchiha." he said crossly

"And we are doing the best we can as well my _Lord_. Do not think it's just one-sided sir." he responded ticked off a bit

"I do not see it that way, when it appears to me that my people will be getting the shorter end of the stick in this arrangement. I hope for your country's sake that you are not trying to take advantage of me because that would be foolish on your part." he said menacingly

"It seems to me that if anyone is trying to manipulate anyone here it is you, _your grace_. Do not threaten me because I certainly do not take idle threats lightly." Itachi gritted out

"And I do not make idle threats Uchiha. I would suggest watching your tongue when speaking to me because it would not do you any good to be insulting me." Neji snapped coldly with an intimidating glare

"Forgive me your grace, I was out of line." he apologized when he realized what he said and to whom; it wouldn't be wise to make things worse between the two nations

"It's alright, I'm sure you've had a long day as have I. Our tempers were just a little high from the stress, please forgive me for my rudeness." Neji also apologized

"Of course. Maybe we should discuss the terms later. I would like to get some rest if it is all right." Itachi requested

"You're right, let's go over this some other time. I'll have someone escort you to your room. Rest well my friend and enjoy your stay" he said a bit stiffly. With a nod Itachi left the room following a servant up to his bedroom.

"This is going to take a while." Neji sighed out tiredly and closed his eyes before leaving as well to find his wife.

--

"And then she stuffed my face with the slice of cake. I'll admit that it was pretty funny. And you should've been there for the dance, oh boy was it something else." Lee told her animatedly

"That sounds wonderful. I'm so sad I missed it." she smiled apologetically

"Yeah, your wedding seemed interesting to say the least." Sasuke chuckled

"Wow, would you look at that, it's already sunset. Time certainly goes by fast." Lee mentioned

"It sure does." Sasuke agreed, absentmindedly admiring the queen.

"I believe it is time I got back, Prince Uchiha do you need me to escort you back to your room or do you know your way around well enough to find it?" Lee asked

"I'll be fine thank you." he told him politely

"Well it was nice speaking to you over a cup of tea, but I should be leaving to do my rounds for the night, so if you both excuse me. Goodnight." Lee bowed and left.

"He's a friendly one isn't he?" Sasuke mentioned

"Yes he is and very loyal too." She spoke fondly of her friend.

"So how do you know him so well, if you don't mind me asking that is."

"It's alright. Well I've known him since childhood and he's always been like a big brother to me." she began, "You see, he was an orphan when he was younger, so he didn't have a family and because of that he easily took to me as an older sibling would."

"Ah, I see where the brotherly affection comes from then. But earlier he told me about him taking on his father's title as captain of the guard."

"Yes he did. He was adopted when he was about 9 years old by the late captain Gai Maito. Captain Gai's wife couldn't have any children so they adopted Lee. Although Lee loved them as his parents he still kept his real parent's last name." Sasuke nodded his understanding.

"So did you know him before or after he was adopted?"

"Before actually." She smiled softly in remembrance of their childhood together.

"Really, now that's interesting. Care to share?"

"Hinata! In the gardens again? I swear sometimes I get the impression you love those flowers more than me." Neji interrupted with mock hurt.

"You're so silly, you know that?" She giggled and gave him a peck on the lips; Neji just smiled at her while holding her.

"Well, maybe I'll tell you that story some other time Prince Uchiha." she acknowledged him once again

"Yes, some other time." he choked out difficultly from the rising jealousy and dislike he felt for the man holding her at the moment

'So this bastard has MY woman. Life just isn't fair!' He mentally whined once again at the fact that she is off limits.

'I see the way he's looking at my wife and I don't like it one bit. I'll be watching out for him. Yeah, that's right stare jealously because you'll never have what's mine. She's out of your reach and don't forget it Uchiha.' And to emphasize his thought he held her tighter and watched the rage burn brighter in his eyes.

"If you'll both excuse me." Sasuke coughed before graciously exiting the garden, it wouldn't do him any good to lose control like that.

"Since our guest has gone how about we retire for the night love?" Neji kissed her tenderly on the lips.

"I'd like that." She smiled before leaving a playful kiss on his nose and walking off to bed with her husband right behind her.

--

"So how was the tour, little brother?" Itachi asked nonchalantly

"It was quite nice actually." he replied overly chipper

"Oh really? What was so 'nice' about it that it put you in a good mood?" he asked with a raised brow

"Nothing. It was just the… tour guide did a great job not keeping me bored." Sasuke tried covering for his change in behavior

"Knowing you brother that's not the case. No matter how 'great a job' someone did trying to make something boring exciting, you still wouldn't be this 'upbeat'. So don't lie to me, what really has you all happy when just a few hours ago you were more than ready to go back home."

"Fine. I met someone today during the tour, alright? You happy now?" he snapped irritably at his older sibling's line of questioning

"Who?" he inquired undeterred

"What's with you and all of the damn interrogating? Does it really matter who I met?"

"Yes."

"And why is that?" he gritted out in utter annoyance

"Because little brother, you have a tendency to sleep around with other men's wives and it causes a lot of trouble for me and anyone else involved to resolve the matter. So I'll ask again who did you meet?" he said in stone-faced seriousness

"…"

"Sasuke." he drawled out menacingly

"Nobody important okay, just some local servant, that's all." he lied

"Humph. Forget I even asked, as long as you don't go making any trouble I'm fine with that. Goodnight Sasuke." Itachi yawned out before allowing himself to rest.

"Yeah, goodnight Itachi." Sasuke mumbled before he too went to sleep.

--

A few hours later Sasuke was rudely awakened by an aggravatingly odd chime. Getting up quietly so as not to alert his brother, Sasuke decided to check it out. Walking in the direction of where he thought the sound was at he came across a familiar figure.

Standing before him was Ino, the Goddess of Love, in all her moonlit glory seemingly waiting for him.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Prince Good-looking himself in the flesh. What are you doing up so late my lord?" she greeted playfully

"I heard a noise and lo and behold it's you. I swear you like making noise while I'm around. So what do I owe the pleasure of this visit, your grace?"

"My, my, how you've grown! You can thank our little deal a few years ago for my being here tonight. I'm here to make good on it."

"Really? So you personally came to deliver my present; you shouldn't have." Sasuke said in mock surprise

"Yeah, well as a goddess I don't go back on my word. Besides this gift was particularly easy to give, since it's my specialty."

"And what's that?"

"Love you idiot. The gift I bestow upon you is the greatest love you'll ever know. Seeing as though that's what you've secretly wanted since you were old enough to sleep with…"

"Ahem." he interrupted to avoid any embarrassment on his part

"Right. Well ever since you were old enough to know what love was. So that's what I'm providing you with through my gift. Surely you've felt strong feelings of affection for a very 'special' someone, haven't you?"

"Yes." he told her softly as his mind drifted off thinking of his love again

"Well there you go. I created the woman of your dreams, now all you have to do is claim her for your own." she said a bit smugly

"Oh yeah? And how in Hades do you expect me to do that when she's married to another man!" he all but shouted at her

"What? What do you mean she's 'married to another man'?"

"Just as I said. She's that bastard king's wife!" he hissed in anger over it

"Oh." was all she could muster up at the moment, "I thought I told Fate that she was off-limits to other men!" she muttered angrily under her breath, "Look I'm sorry, but all I can do is create the ideal match for people. After that it's up to Fate and the other gods to decide what to do with them. How they're to live in the world is not up to me; all I can do is request where they get sent to meet their soul-mate. It was out of my hands after I sent her into the mortal world."

"But you're the one that has the power to give me my love! Why would it not be in your hands on how I meet her?"

"(sigh) There was a decree made by the supreme god stating how mortals will live their lives and how we, as in my kind, keep order in the cosmos and in your world. Part of the decree is that I can't influence the how and when of love, only that the right pair always end up finding it. Circumstances get left up to Fate, not me. I made the perfect match for you and eventually she'll see that you're the one she's to be with, no matter what. Fate just made the union forbidden with the situation she put you both in."

"That's not fair to either of us! Why must we suffer?"

"From what I've heard you were the mortal that actually turned her down without even realizing it. So with her grudge against you she simply got back at you. And from what I understand Neji is a firm believer in Fate and a huge rival with your kingdom, so he was the ideal candidate to help her exact her revenge against you. Gods and goddesses can be very naughty when they want to be, this is no different. It's for entertainment and from time to time revenge. Now you've got to suffer the consequences of your actions, it's not my fault."

"How was I supposed to know that one of those silly girls was a goddess in disguise? And why in the name of all that is holy do you all tend to venture into our realm when you live in heaven?"

"Like I said before, for entertainment, desire and for our duty. We pretty much own you and your world so it is ours to do with as we please. But we are not cruel and without mercy. I've given you what you've wanted the most, now it is up to you to fight for it. If it's any consolation, her and Neji were never meant to be." With that said she left him to decide his next course of action.

'Well no matter what, I can't and I won't lose the chance of being with her. I'll just have to make the best of our time together.' He thought as he walked back to his room to get some more rest.

--

A/N: Higure means twilight in Japanese


	3. Chapter 3

Over the course of the next few weeks a routine had settled in between the new arrivals and the royal family. In the mornings the Uchiha heirs would spar with the royal guards (usually Lee) and then have a light breakfast and get cleaned up for the day. Then Itachi would go off to continue negotiating the peace treaty with Neji while Sasuke went off in search of the queen. When he found her they would spend time together wandering the palace and the gardens simply enjoying each others' company as they chatted away.

Neither prince nor queen noticed that they were slowly but surely getting closer to one another. While the prince was secretly in love with her majesty and he only wished to spend his time with her, it seemed without knowing it he was wooing her. She was falling deeply in love with him but she knew being head over heels for him was forbidden.

She was a married woman and her husband was the **KING** of her homeland. It was simply unacceptable and unheard of, she was not only a faithful woman but a dutiful one. She wouldn't risk war just for her love of another man, she isn't that selfish. But even so, she couldn't deny the feelings he brought about in her. How she would secretly lust for him or nearly beg the gods for another moment to be with him, it was all so frustrating for her.

As for now the two of them were enjoying a small chat in the library. The quiet atmosphere making it all the more comforting and peaceful for them.

"So your grace, you've never told me that story about you and Captain Lee." Sasuke reminded her of their previous talk

"Well I'll tell you if you stop with the formality _Prince_ Sasuke. What have I told you about that?" she playfully scolded him

"My apologies Lady Hinata, please forgive me." he said with equal amusement

"You're such a stubborn man, but I suppose that's the best I'll be getting out of you then, isn't it?" with a nod for confirmation she sighed again and chose to continue her earlier tale of her childhood with Lee, "Well I'm sure you remember what I told you from before, right?"

"Indeed. You told me that you knew him before he was adopted."

"Mhmm," she said while sipping her jasmine tea, "He and I grew up together. You see neither of us was of noble birth."

"Really? I thought surely you would have been."

"Actually I'm sure you're not the only one who's gotten that impression. The only thing is that's not the truth. I was an orphan as well. My biological mother had died giving birth to me and my father had died in battle so I was left on my own as a baby. I was taken in at the same orphanage as Lee, the only difference being that I was adopted sooner while he had to wait until he was nine before anyone came around for him."

"Ah, I see now. But are you sure your real parents weren't nobles themselves?"

"Actually I'm not but that was what I was told by King Hizashi before he passed away." she informed him

"True that you'd believe your lord's words but that doesn't make them true. The reason why I asked that is because of your eyes. They're rare in the world as it is, only native to your country from what I am aware of, and those whom have it are nobles. There is an entire clan of noblemen and women that have those eyes, hell even the current king does. So I was just curious that maybe your parents were part of it."

"I understand where you're coming from with that Sasuke," she began and he nearly got lost in a daze from hearing her say his name on such familiar terms, "but the fact that you didn't know is there was a split in said clan decades ago during a civil war and one half became the royal clan you know of while the other was of commoner status." she continued on once she was sure he was taking it all in, "King Hizashi must've known that my parents were from the peasant branch of the clan and not the noble clan. I was simply taken in by his younger brother, Hiashi, as a toddler, which allowed my social status to change from that of a simple villager to that of a royal. And that allowed the arranged marriage between Neji and I to take place." she ended her explanation

'Damn you Fate. She would've been mine if you didn't allow that change to take place. I wouldn't be forced to restrain myself around her, and I could've courted her and swept her off of her feet if it weren't for you! Damn you to Hades!' He cursed her fiercely in his mind, he was so sure she was laughing at him up in the heavens.

"I see. So it was not a love match?" he just had to be sure

"No, most certainly not. To be perfectly honest, when I first met him I wanted nothing to do with him. He was a mean little boy, but he was kind to Lee and actually looked out for me while I adjusted to the life of a royal. He still has his mean streak even now, but he can be… sweet at times." she finished softly

"I take it he's only 'sweet' with you." he deadpanned although he nearly snarled at the word sweet

"I suppose, I'm not actually around him all the time so I can't really be sure if he's only like that with me." she responded a little doubtful

"Were there times that he actually left the kingdom?"

"Yes." she answered not sure where he might be going with that

"Perhaps he's like that with other people, I mean the man does have a nice side to him I'm sure. Ah well, in any case I'd expect he'd be treating you like the queen you are and were always meant to be." He sent an alluring smirk her way that caused her heart to speed up with an anticipation she's never felt before.

"He treats… treats me well." she managed to gulp out past that ever-present lump of excitement that forms when he gives her that look

"Well? He should be treating you extraordinary, showering you with love, and affection and all the things you could ever want. Well just doesn't seem to cut it in my opinion, you deserve better than well, you deserve perfect." He finished without realizing the love he had for her was shining brightly in his eyes.

But she noticed it, oh did she ever, and it made her freeze every time she saw it because no one, not even Neji, ever looked at her that way. It made her heart melt and her resolve to be a good wife crumble.

Each time he showed how deeply he felt for her, her soul would float out of this world and make her want to cry out to the gods to let her be able to love this wonderful man back the same way. Sadly their love for each other is forbidden.

Would either of them be willing to risk war just for the sake of their doomed union? She didn't think he would but she wasn't so sure about herself any longer because she seemed closer and closer to saying to hell with it all and giving in to the passion that runs wild in her whenever he's around. 'Oh Sasuke, do you know what you do to me my love?'

"Excuse me, your grace? I came in to find you; Lord Neji wants me to be near you at all times of the day. I hope I didn't interrupt something." Lee said uncertainly

"Uh, no, not at all my friend. I was just finishing my tea with her highness here." Sasuke said to swiftly cover for the slight eye gazing moment they had a moment ago

"Please Lee come have a seat. It would be lovely if you joined us. Your company is always welcome." Hinata also said trying to hide their small slip up and Lee obliged his queen and took a seat next to Sasuke, "So Lee how are all of the preparations for the festival coming along?"

"Quite nicely actually. It'll be ready in two days your grace." he responded

After that a kind of awkward silence settled upon the trio causing the atmosphere to tense further. Clearing her throat with a cough and standing up Hinata said, "Excuse me while I head to the Ladies' Room. I'll be back shortly." and then she left the men alone

"You know, I heard it all Prince Sasuke." Lee said out of the blue after a few minutes of silence

"Heard what Captain?" he said coolly trying not to show his surprise

"Everything. What you and Lady Hinata were talking about just now, and even what you spoke of with the goddess nearly a month ago. I've been monitoring you my friend since you've arrived as it is my job to do so and I've witnessed how you have slowly been getting closer to her majesty. Now normally I'd have to say something to his highness about this but I've seen how much happier you make her than Neji ever did and I must say her joy comes before my duty to his grace because no matter what I always put my 'family' first. So rest assured that I won't say anything of this to the king." Lee told him solemnly

"Thank you my friend." Sasuke sighed in relief.

"But be warned Prince Uchiha that if you hurt her in any way I'll make sure you suffer a painful punishment before your death." he threatened him

"Trust me, I would never do such a thing to her. For she is the woman I love more than existence itself and I would never harm her in ANY kind of way." he responded from his heart

"Good. Make sure it stays that way. And as for that innuendo about the king's faithfulness to her majesty, I hate to say it but you were right. He's cheated on her on many occasions while away on 'business' and as much as I wanted to beat the living daylights out of him I couldn't because it isn't my place to do so. I even tried talking some sense into him about it but as stubborn as he is he wouldn't listen. So I had to let him off and promise to keep quiet about it for obvious reasons. So long as you're not the same I can live with letting you love her, because she needs unconditional love and someone loyal to her no matter what. Are you truly that man, Sasuke?"

"Yes I am. And thank you for telling me all of this." Sasuke said as he and Lee both noticed Hinata returning looking a lot more comfortable and relaxed than before

"Oh, well would you look at that? I must take my leave because I do believe I owe your brother another spar later on. Just one thing before I go." he said catching the couple's attention, "Stop acting like you're having a secret love affair because you aren't fooling the servants. Don't forget the maids know all." he finished with a devious grin before exiting

That effectively shocked the lovebirds. "Did that just happen?" Sasuke asked, "I believe so." Hinata answered before asking, "Does that mean he knows?"

"What's there to know? We haven't done anything yet that I'm aware of." he said innocently although she knew he was teasing her, judging from the fact that he said YET in that statement

It caused her to turn unbelievable shades of red. Sasuke laughed at her mortified expression while saying, "Did you want something to happen between us so he'll know because I'm more than willing to…"

"No, no, no, no, no, no! That's okay. Don't go finishing that sentence." she said completely embarrassed by his teasing which only made him laugh harder

"Hahaha! I'm just kidding my love. You're so adorable, do you know that?" he said calming down while watching her blush deepen, he didn't even realize that he called her his 'love' and 'adorable'

She noticed and turned nearly lobster red from it but calming herself down she promised to get him back eventually. Changing the subject she invited him to the gardens with her to which he promptly accepted.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the courtyard are two men dueling with their swords surrounded by a circle of other men, some of which are guards and others whom are servants to clean up things should it get ugly. The two fighters are only having a light spar but are sweaty and tired none the less. As one of them prepares to charge in for another attack he is suddenly halted by a messenger running into the middle of their fight.

"Captain Lee!" the young boy called out

"Yes? How may I help you?"

"I've come to tell you that your wife has finally arrived here safely from your home in the north and is waiting for you at the village inn." he finished with a bow before leaving

"Ah, thank you!" he called after the little boy then he turned to his opponent with a bright smile, "Well I am sorry to say this Prince Itachi but I must cut our spar short today." Lee informed him before he too bowed to the crown prince

"It's quite alright. I was tiring anyway so it'll allow me to rest. Thank you for the spar Captain Lee." He returned the bow and then walked away heading toward the baths.

With a happy grin Lee ran off to go get cleaned up and then retrieve his wife.


	4. Chapter 4

Arriving at the inn Lee spotted a lovely young woman with mahogany brown hair bound up into two buns and matching cinnamon colored eyes standing at the entryway waiting. Immediately noticing it was his beloved wife he ran to her and lifted her into the air twirling her around while laughing joyously at being with her again. Putting her down he kissed her sweetly on the lips before addressing her.

"My darling Tenten! You don't know how ecstatic I am to see you! You look as beautiful as always! How have you been, my love? Are you ready to go to the palace with me to meet the king? Where are your things?" he shot off a mile a minute

"Hahaha! I'm happy to see you too love. And I can tell how happy you are to see me as well." she said kissing his nose and lips before continuing, "To answer your questions: I've been well, I am ready to go with you and meet our leader, and my things are in the carriage."

"Oh okay, well then let's go!" He shouted out excitedly grabbing her hand and pulling her along with him to their carriage. She only smiled in adoration at his behavior.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"These negotiations seem to be getting us nowhere and the so called 'Festival for Peace' coming will be in vain at this point. Can we not come to an agreement on this King Neji?" Itachi asked exasperatedly

"I believe we can if only you'd just change a few stipulations. Have you not heard of a compromise? We simply ask this of you and all will be well."

"Yes I understand that but the adjustments you ask us to make aren't possible, so we're at an impasse here."

"It would seem so." Neji stated pointedly from all the frustration

There was a knock to the office door that interrupted their tiresome ordeal for the moment. The distraction was more than welcome on both their ends.

"Who is it?" Neji called out

"Sorry to interrupt anything my Lord but it is I, Lee, and I have come to introduce you to my wife like you wanted me to, for when she arrived." the young captain responded

"Ah! Come in, come in! You don't mind it do you Prince Uchiha?" he asked giving Itachi a sideways glance to acknowledge him

"Not at all. We can discuss this later." he told him as he bowed out

Opening the door he saw Lee standing there holding the hand of a very pretty young woman with brunette locks and matching brown eyes. She was wearing a pale green dress with a white shawl around her shoulders. She had a necklace with a princess cut ruby pendant dangling from her neck and you could see the large diamond wedding band on her left ring finger shining brightly.

Giving Lee and his wife a nod he walked passed them to go to the royal library and read. Once Itachi left Neji came up to greet them both enthusiastically.

"Hello Lee and hello to you too fair maiden. I'm King Neji and it is a pleasure and an honor to meet my closest friend's wife. What is your name madam?" Neji smiled while taking her hand and leaving a soft kiss on the back of it. No one could really tell but Neji seemed to be very enamored with this woman and he hid his desire for her well.

"The honor is all mine your grace. My name is Tenten." she told him as she curtsied, she too seemed very taken with the young king

"Well Lee you don't mind if I have a talk with your wife do you?" he turned to look at Lee

"Not at all! I have to get back to my rounds anyway so it's alright but I should be back in time to escort her to our room." he answered although deep down he was suspicious of the king

"Don't worry about that. I'll be sure to send her there myself. You go on back to work." he told him

Nodding to his king he left to do his job while constantly thinking in the back of his mind that he'll need to tell his wife to be careful around the king. He trusted her completely, it's Neji and his promiscuous ways that he doesn't trust especially around his Tenten.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So this festival, is it a one-day thing? Because I think taking a month to prepare is a bit long, if it is." Sasuke said while sipping the green tea Hinata made for him

"No, actually it's a week long event. So that's why it's taken so long to get it ready." she replied

"This tea is rather good."

"Thank you." she smiled shyly with an accompanying blush at the compliment

"So… would you like to play a game?" Hinata asked hopefully

"Um, sure. What kind of game?" he replied skeptically

"It's a question game. I ask you questions, you ask me some and we answer them. No matter what you have to answer them truthfully. If I remember it's called 20 questions. I want to play because I hardly know anything about you."

"Alright. Who goes first?"

"Me unless you would like to."

"No, ladies first. Ask away."

"Okay. Um… what's your age?"

"21. My turn. What's your favorite flowers?"

"Gardenias and purple roses. Favorite colors?"

"Red and black. Do you have a middle name?"

"No. Favorite thing to do?"

"Spend time with you." he said with a sincere grin as a carnation pink rose upon her cheeks, "What's your favorite colors?"

"Any kind of blue and purple. What're your biggest dislikes?"

"Annoying fangirls and people that judge me without knowing the real me. What're your biggest likes?"

"Gardening and believe it or not, archery."

"Really?"

"Mhmm. Are you known to be a heartbreaker?"

"I used to be but not anymore, at least not recently. When's your birthday?"

"December 27th. When's yours?"

"July 24th. How old are you?"

"You shouldn't ask a woman that, you know." he grinned at that, "But if you must know I'm 21. Are you married?"

"No I am not. Since we're getting personal here, what type of man do you like?"

"What do you mean?"

"Who's your type? The kind of guy you'd be attracted to." he clarified the previous inquiry

"Oh! Well I'd have to say, he'd have to be mysterious, charming, caring and strong. He doesn't have to be handsome but it is a nice feature and he has to be passionate about whatever he truly believes in, not fickle."

"So he has to be strong, sure of himself, mysterious, caring, and handsome. Did I miss anything?"

"Well handsome isn't necessary but you missed passionate. And it would be nice to be able to trust him."

"Oh, okay. I think I got it." he said while mentally ticking off in his head to see if he had those qualities

"So what's your kind of girl?" she asked full of curiosity and no small amount of hope that she fits his description

"Well…" he drawled out slowly to tease her some since he noticed how anxious she was to hear what his answer would be, "My type would be a woman that is… beautiful on the inside and out and is modest. She has to be loyal and kind-hearted and have a very loving, gentle and friendly nature. She has to be intelligent and able to hold a good conversation with me. And of course she has to have a smile that lights up my world." he said describing her to a tee, "I mustn't forget that she needs to excite me and keep me interested. I need a woman that I will always desire to be with no matter what for the rest of my life. That way I'll never fall out of love with her. Plus I want children, so she needs to have good motherly instincts and needs to want and love our children."

She realized that most of the qualities he described were indeed traits that she herself possessed. She was loving, kind-hearted, gentle, modest, and friendly, not to mention intelligent. He seemed to stay interested in her and they always shared a good talk together. And she loves children and would love to have many someday. She just wasn't sure about her beauty and if he desired her the way he says he'd want his ideal match.

"Well it seems you have high standards Prince Sasuke. For someone so picky do you believe you'll find the perfect woman for you?"

"I believe so." he said thinking to himself that he already did find his perfect match, "That was two questions in a row by the way. So I get to ask two of my own."

"Alright, go right ahead."

"Do you love your husband now and what do you think of me?" he went straight in for the kill

"To be honest, no I don't love Neji. I am miserable with him. He treats me like property and not like a person. But if I don't act like I at least care for him he might get abusive, so I have to play my part as a loving wife. It's all for appearances sake." she said sadly while looking to the ground to hide her tear-filled eyes from him

Sasuke noticed this and immediately got up and held her in his arms to comfort her, despite the immense anger he felt towards Neji and Fate at the moment. He held her tightly and closely while he rubbed her back soothingly and kissed her hair. He knew she needed him right then so he'd put his own emotions aside for now to be there for the woman that has captured his heart.

As he rocked her back and forth she began to feel better until she was able to look him in the eye again. When she looked up into his face all she saw was love and concern for her there. Giving him a small smile of gratitude she leaned up and left a chaste kiss on his cheek, causing a fierce blush to rise on her cheeks and leaving Sasuke in a daze.

Staring into her milky depths Sasuke began to lose himself to the overpowering haze of desire. He slowly tilted his head downwards to kiss her sweet lips and it seemed as if she was going to meet him halfway when she came back to her senses. Shaking her head she gently placed her hand on his chest and pushed him back slightly effectively snapping him out of his stupor.

Clearing his throat as if to appear as if nothing was about to happen between them he reminded them both of their game that was temporarily postponed due to obvious reasons.

"And uh… you didn't answer my second question your grace." he got out with much difficulty

"Uh… yes! The second q-question! What w-was it again?" she asked sheepishly

"What do you think of me?"

"How? Do mean as a friend, a royal, or something else?"

"As a man."

"Oh. Well," she started off nervously but decided that the truth would be the best answer to give, "as a man I find you very attractive. Your ebony colored hair and ivory skin make the best contrast I've ever seen in a man. Your body is built like that of Adonis and is as hard as marble. Your mind is stronger than most and is far more intelligent than any other man I've ever met. It's so clever and cunning that you can easily be considered a genius and you make for great conversation." she smiled but she wasn't finished

"Overall though, I find you to be a mystery Prince Uchiha. I've told you so much about myself and yet I know very little of you. Your eyes are mysterious and as dark as the abyss that I can't begin to fathom what they hide in their depths or how deep they run. Your soul is so well hidden that I have no inkling to what kind of man you truly are. But you know what intrigues me the most, young Prince?"

"No. What intrigues you the most?"

"What those lips of yours taste like. That has to be the biggest mystery that I have yet to solve. They're so tantalizing and they tease me to kiss them every time they're near but I know that I cannot. Those soft pink lips of yours are like some forbidden fruit I want nothing more but to taste. You seem so much like a dream Uchiha and it captivates me everyday when I watch you. My eyes never seem to stray elsewhere when you're around. This is what I think of you as a man." she ended with a fierce blush and shy, embarrassed smile before leaving the gardens

Sasuke just sat there totally stunned and speechless. He couldn't believe that his love thought that about him. He was so shocked that all he could do was gape at her wide-eyed and slack-jawed while a bright red blush of his own painted his cheeks. It didn't occur to him to respond to her confession and by the time that it did she had already gone to avoid the embarrassment any longer.

"She didn't ask me another question." was all he could say as he sat alone in the gardens

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, Lady Tenten, how did you come to be with Lee?" Neji asked as they wandered the halls of the castle

"I met Lee about 2 years ago out in the countryside. You see, I was just a simple farm girl and I was out tending the fields one day when he came." she told him as her mind flashed back to the day she met her husband

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Flashback (Tenten's POV)

I was out in the vegetable fields around the evening because it was cooler than earlier in the day to work. While I was outside some men came to the house where my family and I stayed.

"Ah, excuse me little girl but you wouldn't happen to have a vacancy would you? My men and I are but weary travelers and we need a place to stay for the night." an older looking gentleman asked politely on behalf of his party

It wasn't uncommon for men to travel these paths and ask for room and board for a night or two, so I immediately told them that we did and went inside to get the rooms ready. What I didn't know was that these men were bandits and that they were hiding out for the night. It was a grave mistake on my part but I truly hadn't the slightest clue that they were from my first impression of them. They seemed almost noble.

After preparing their rooms my mother and I fixed them a nice dinner while father played the host. As I was serving them I didn't notice some of the men staring rather lecherously at my mother and I. I had a feeling of being watched but shook it off as my nerves around strangers getting the better of me. Dinner was pleasant enough and they seemed well-mannered. Soon everyone went off to bed.

In the middle of the night I awoke to the sounds of fighting and screaming. In my panic I hurriedly ran out to see what the commotion was only to see the men beating my father harshly as he fought to protect my mother from them.

"You know this wouldn't be so bad if you'd simply stay down old man." the leader spoke calmly as if to mock his futile attempts to fight back

"Why are you doing this?!" Tenten's father yelled as he was held down

"Why you say? We're doing this because you're uncooperative. If only your wife wasn't so… stubborn and instead chose to please my men like a good hostess should none of this would happen. But now that I think about it, didn't you have a pretty daughter?" My father's eyes widened significantly as mother whimpered from pain and fear.

"Ah, yes now I remember. Brown hair and brown eyes. She's a pretty little thing isn't she men?" getting murmurs of agreement the leader's gaze turned cruel as a malicious smirk crossed his features, "Bring her here. If her bitch of a mother won't do her duty than it shall fall upon their daughter."

Hearing a howl of excitement from the lot accompanied by laughter, one of them decided to take the task upon themselves and marched right to the stairs to get me. I immediately ran to my room and locked the door as I looked for another means of escape. Seeing my open window I ran to it and prayed to the gods that I'd make it as I jumped down into the nearby corn stalks. Right before I leapt I heard him break the door down and yell out to the others that I was getting away.

Running through the stalks in the middle of the night, I tried to go as quickly as I could to get some help. I made it out to the road and saw some other travelers on horseback nearing me so I called out as loudly as I could for assistance. I'm sure one of them had heard me because he stopped his horse and called back. His lantern was the last thing I saw before my abductor grabbed me and dragged me back to the house.

Tossing me near my mother they began taunting us and some even tried to tear our clothes off. We fought them off as best we could but only ended up being hit for it. They were going to rape us and there was nothing we could do about it as they held my father down to make him watch. But with his last bit of strength he pushed the ones holding him down off of himself and tried to get to us, only to be killed by the leader. He ran my father through with his sword, tainting the blade with his blood. He then laughed and told his men to have fun with us.

As we cried out the door to our once peaceful home was kicked in and standing there was Lee and the royal brigade behind him. "What is the meaning of this?! It's you! Let's get them men! We've been after these bastards for so long and now we'll bring them to justice! Prepare to die scum!"

That was the first time I laid eyes on him as he and his men dispatched the criminals quickly. He then came and helped my mother and I while the other guards cleaned and carried my father's body outside.

They buried him honorably that night and told us that they'd look after us and that we would return to the capital city with them. Lee was a hero and my savior in my eyes. And no matter what I tried I couldn't get the image of him coming to our rescue in all his glory out of my head, nor did I want to.

"You can stay with me and my mother as long as you'd like until you're able to get back on your feet, ladies." Lee told us kindly

He took us in at his family's home where his mother was staying with him at the time. We were treated as welcomed guests and never once were we expected to pay him back for his hospitality. Over the course of our stay Lee and I grew close, very close. For a year we stayed and during that year Lee had courted me and soon asked for my hand in marriage.

"Tenten darling, I may not seem like the best man there is but I promise to love, cherish, and protect you. I'll take care of you and I'll always be there for you as long as you swear to be by my side. What I'm trying to ask you is, will you do me the greatest honor of being my wedded wife?" he asked while getting on one knee before her, in front of everyone in the estate

"Of course my love! And you are the best ever!" I instantly answered with tears of joy running down my cheeks

He was so happy that he grabbed me and twirled me around as we both laughed and shared sweet kisses. "Now I know why you decided to throw a sudden dinner party." I laughed out as I kissed him again, I simply couldn't get enough of him.

End Flashback

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And we've been together ever since. I thank the gods for Lee finding me that night. As much as I regret everything that took place, I never regretted meeting my beloved. He's the best thing that's ever happened to me." she finished with a smile

"That sounded lovely and I'm sorry for the loss of your father."

"Thank you and it's alright now because I know he's smiling down on me and mother now."

"Whatever happened to your farm? Wasn't it part of your family for a long time?"

"Yes. I was born and raised there. And I never wanted to part with it but the last memory there will always haunt me. I've done my best to move passed that memory and with his help I was able to. And since Lee knew how much I cherished that place, he bought it and now it's a summer home for our family." she informed him with a whimsical and serene smile on her face, the sight of which unwittingly caught Neji's gaze and held it

"He is a great man."

"Yes. That he is, one of the best if not the best that I know." she said softly, sincerely

"Ah, here we are. This is Lee's room and it is where you'll be staying for the festival. Good night Lady Tenten." He said suavely while placing another charming kiss on the back of her hand and leaving. That act alone made Tenten's heart flutter from excitement but she ignored the sensations and stepped into the room to wait for her husband to come to bed with her.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own anything naruto related but I wish I did.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The festival had finally arrived and everything was finally set and ready to go. Most of the denizens in the kingdom couldn't wait for the first day of the event to start. It wasn't often that they got to enjoy a week long celebration and it made it all the sweeter since it was about the peace between their homeland and their bitter rivals across the sea. Yes there was much to celebrate indeed.

As for the royals and their close companions within the palace things seemed to be a bit out of sorts. Not that it was noticeable to anyone outside of their little inner-circle but there were some odd happenings taking place. For instance at this very moment the younger of the two foreign guests in the castle is searching for someone that has been avoiding him at every turn over the past couple days.

'Where could she be? She's not in the garden or the library, so where could she have gone? Why does she keep running away from me? Surely she couldn't still be embarrassed about the other day? Damn it! Hinata where are you?' He was ready to tear his own hair out from all of his frustration. He has been looking high and low for the hidden queen of the castle.

Sasuke wants to speak with her to at least resolve whatever it is that is bothering her but more than that he just **needs** to see her. The young prince can't handle this separation from the one he loves, it's driving away his sanity and the only way he can get it back is to be near her. Oh yes, prince Uchiha has it bad for the lovely lady of the house.

As he is steadily losing his mind and wandering all over the palace the object of his search is not within the confines of her home. In fact, she is miles away at this very moment.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The beautiful queen is in a place that is special to her and has been a secret held between her closest friend Lee and herself. Hinata is standing in a large meadow that is concealed behind tall oak trees and overlooks the ocean.

She is situated atop the cliff's edge just staring into the distance as the waves crash against the rock face and the breeze blows through her long tresses. Being here always soothes her nerves and allows her some alone time and tranquility. Now that she is away from the hustle and bustle of the city she can think and be free.

Of course she normally doesn't get the chance to sneak away to her haven but now that her husband is so busy along with all the other staff she was able to get away for a few hours. During her ride here on her noble steed she felt excitement and happiness flow through her at being able to once again come here. Since she became a royal she hasn't been able to do so.

But now that she's here, instead of having that familiar calm wash over her another feeling takes its place. As serenity makes way for guilt, her mind wanders back to when she confessed to Sasuke and she feels guilty for it. Not by any means does she regret telling him of her feelings but she wonders if that was the best thing to do. After all, how can you be considered a good wife if you tell another man that you lust for them? She is also confused because as guilty as she is she doesn't truly feel remorseful. Hinata is simply torn between duty and love.

On one side she has been raised to believe that she must always stay true and loyal to her duty, and that she must sometimes sacrifice what she desires in order to do that. But on the other, she wants to be selfish, if only just once, and keep what she has inadvertently gained when Sasuke walked into her life. Never in her entire life has she desired anything as much as she has desired the prince and it seems to be overriding her sense of responsibility. The young woman is very frazzled at this time and doesn't know what is best.

'What do I do? Somebody help me!' A lone tear makes its way down her cheek due to the stress she is suffering.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lee is making his rounds throughout the royal grounds and he notices Sasuke's almost inconspicuous wandering. He ponders about what could have the prince so agitated and decides to find out just what it may be. After all, he has the duty of making sure everything and everyone is safe and comfortable.

"Prince Uchiha!" Lee calls out to him, gaining Sasuke's attention, as he paces over. Sasuke stops dead in his tracks once he hears his name being called. Turning around and trying to look nonchalant he faces the one whom yelled for him.

"Yes?"

"Prince, what troubles you?"

"Eh? Nothing is troubling me at all. Why do you ask?" Lee can tell he does not wish to speak of it but he must know since it could pertain to the security of the royals and other inhabitants in the palace.

"Well I don't mean to pry but I see that something is indeed bothering you and if it has to do with the safety of the castle and those within it I must know what it is. So please, tell me what could be the problem."

"It has nothing to do with that so you needn't worry. You don't have to know what it is Lee." Sasuke assured him it wasn't about that in any way.

"Then, what could it be my lord? Something is vexing you, that I can tell, but keeping it to yourself won't do you any good. You can trust me with whatever it may be. I won't inform anyone else of this, you have my word."

"I suppose it couldn't hurt. I hope I don't regret this" he muttered under his breath. "(Sigh)…Well, I'm looking for her majesty. She's been hiding from me for the last two days now and I need to find her."

"Why does she feel the need to avoid you? What did you do to her?" Lee's anger began to rise the more he thought about it. He's beginning to think that Sasuke has done something to her since he too realizes he hasn't seen her for some time, he hopes that his suspicions are just that.

"Nothing!" Sasuke said quickly in defense, then added uncertainly, "At least I'm sure I didn't."

"Then why?"

"I do not know but I intend to find out as soon as I can. Do you happen to know where she may be because I can't find her anywhere."

"Did you check her quarters, the garden or the library?"

"Yes I did and she wasn't in any of those places. I even searched the kitchen and the servants' quarters as well. I'm beginning to suspect that she isn't anywhere within the castle. I was wondering if you happen to know of places she might venture off to outside of the palace walls?"

"No I don't thin… Now that you mention it I do know of one place. Come with me your grace. We're going to find her highness right now." Lee led Sasuke to the stables where they keep the royal horses and noticed one of them missing. "Ah hah! Just as I thought!" Lee declared excitedly as he realized it was the stable for the beautiful white mare of the castle.

"What?"

"Angel is missing! That's the queen's favorite horse and when she goes riding with the king she always takes her. That means she must've gone outside of the castle's walls, alone it would seem, since I've just gotten through speaking with his majesty."

"I see. So do you have an idea of where she and Angel have gone?"

"Yes and I can only hope I am right or else there will be hell to pay if Neji finds out. Grab a horse your highness and let's go!"

Soon Lee and Sasuke mounted to strong and well-bred steeds. The horse Lee was on was a beautiful brown color that shined beautifully in the light, no doubt due to all the brushing and good upkeep of it. Sasuke's horse was a large and powerful looking black mustang that was well behaved and strong. It too was well groomed. They both galloped off to find the absent queen with Lee leading the way.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They arrived to the meadow quickly and dismounted their horses. After they secured them to the nearest oak Lee took Sasuke down a once very familiar path to the sea cliff. As soon as they neared it they spotted her sitting with her legs dangling idly off the edge.

Sasuke was ready to rush to her side but Lee held him back telling him to take it slowly. Nodding that he understood he took tentative steps towards his love while Lee backed away to give them privacy. He decided to return to the castle and cover for them since he felt he could trust the prince to take care of her majesty and bring her home safely. He figured he'd also go spend time with his lovely wife while he's there.

With that thought in mind he quickly trotted away on his horse.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm back!!! Well sort of... I'll try to update as much as I can but school and other things have been keeping me busy lately. Plus I had major writer's block. Well hopefully you guys like this chapter. I might post a second one before eleven tonight if I can but I'm not making any promises. But be on the look out for a double feature. Read ,Review and Enjoy!!!


	6. Chapter 6

'How had this happened?' Tenten contemplated as she and Neji shared a passionate lip lock within the confines of his office. He held her flushed against the wall as he caressed her sides and left her in a daze.

It had started out innocently enough. She was exploring the castle grounds getting to know the place a little better while her husband worked. Tenten just happened to pass by a room in which Itachi and Neji were 'negotiating' and Neji saw her. He had called an end to the discussion and dismissed Itachi from his presence. The next thing she knew, they were walking and chatting and ended up in his office. The flirting must've gotten to her because she was backed into the wall while she and Neji were engaged in a heated battle of tongues.

All she knew was that he was pleasuring her better than even her precious Lee at the moment and idly wondered if he would continue to do so if she let him. It was that thought that shook her from her lustful haze. She felt like she was dunked in a tub of ice cold water. Tenten pulled away to draw in as much air into her lungs as she could because she felt as if she were drowning. Her choppy short breaths and swollen lips were a testament to her inappropriate dealings with the king.

Neji too stepped away although he couldn't tear his gaze away from Lee's wife. The thought that it was his old friend's spouse did not even cross his mind nor did the fact that he too was married register to him, it never did. All he was thinking was that this intoxicating minx would be his to conquer, especially after she seemed to be able to resist his charm. Her strength to remain faithful to another man just made her all the more desirable since he's never come across a woman that could turn him down.

They both straightened their clothing out and smoothed out all the other out of place details before parting ways. Tenten bid him a good day, although she couldn't quite look him in the eye after what they shared, and left as fast as she could. She feared if she stayed any longer the lust in her body would drive her to do something she would forever regret and after what just happened she couldn't afford anymore guilt on her conscience.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke approached her quietly and with caution that way he wouldn't scare her away or worse unintentionally cause her to fall off the ledge. Finally arriving barely a foot behind her he cleared his throat and waited for her to acknowledge him.

Hinata at first didn't notice the prince standing behind her but once she noticed his shadow looming over her and heard him cough she realized she wasn't alone. She got up and stood face to face with the object of her musings and tension. Hinata decided to get everything off her chest and out in the open just so he understands the whole situation. They shared a slight staring contest before they opened their mouths to speak.

"I need to talk to you." They spoke at the same time.

"You can go first." They said simultaneously again.

"No that's okay, you start." A third time.

"Damn it! This isn't getting us anywhere." Sasuke said in frustration, startling his love.

"Sorry." Hinata bowed her head.

"You have nothing to apologize for. If anyone should say sorry it's me. For whatever reason, I've driven you away from me and I'd just have to say that I'm genuinely sorry for whatever I've done to cause you to keep away from me. Please forgive me Hinata." He begged almost ready to get on his knees before her to plead for clemency.

"You called me by my name" she noted with awe. It felt good to hear him speak to her without the formalities even if the reasons behind it were lousy. Shaking out of her momentary lapse she went back to trying to ease his troubled mind. "You did nothing wrong Sasuke, it was me. I just needed time alone to think. I couldn't do that at the castle."

"Really?" He seemed relieved that he hadn't upset her but she wasn't finished.

"Yes but you are part of the reason why I ran off. Actually you are the reason why I left."

"Oh. What's wrong?" He was very concerned about her.

"Well…" she began to tell him every little thing she was and has been feeling for the past few weeks since his arrival. Most of it made him smile even though she made some valid points that made him scowl.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lee returned to his bedroom hoping to find his beautiful wife sitting at the vanity brushing her rich brown hair but alas she was nowhere to be found in her room. He went on to search, much in the same manner as the Uchiha he helped a short while ago, before he came across her in Hinata's garden sitting and admiring the flowers. He immediately ran and scooped her up in his arms out of joy and relief.

"Lee!"

"What's wrong love?"

"Nothing. You just surprised me that's all."

"I was worried that you had gotten lost or something. I know you don't know your way around the palace that well and I thought…" His nervous rambling was put to an end by a delicate finger on his lips.

"Hush, my love it's alright. I'm fine. I've just been walking around; there's no need to worry."

She saw the ardor and distress over her disappearance swimming in his dark eyes. It made her feel even more ashamed of what she'd done earlier. Her eyes watered as her remorse and love nearly swallowed her whole. She adores Lee and loathes her traitorous body and mind right now because even at this moment, being held in his arms, she's still thinking of Neji. All she wants and needs right now is to forget that it ever happened.

Lee saw his little woman looking near tears and quickly went to comfort her. He gently wiped away the water in the corner of her eyes and tenderly kissed her face all over from her cheeks and nose to her jaw line. He made his way to her lips and then slowly began devouring her mouth. It went from a sweet and loving peck to a passionate embrace between their lips. Tenten was sure to forget her amorous encounter with the king.

Tenten reluctantly pulled away from the incredible kiss Lee bestowed upon her to look him in his eyes, which were clouded over in hunger for her at the moment. "Let's take this back to our room darling."

"Of course." Lee pecked her sweet lips again before picking her up bridal style and carting her off to their bedroom where they wouldn't leave for the next few hours.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neji sat in his study going over the past events since the arrival of his guests. He went over the business dealings with the eldest Uchiha brother and how at some points it looked as if it would all fall apart but now the peace treaty was so much closer to coming to fruition. Soon after this evening's meal everything would be complete, the festival would go underway as planned and it would not have been for nothing. His late father was sure to be proud of him for accomplishing what he failed to when he was alive, peace between the two powerful nations.

Then he thought about the other Uchiha boy and how he caught him hanging around his wife in ways he did not approve of at all. For instance, the first moment he found him having tea in the gardens with Hinata he took note of the manner in which he smiled and eyed her. He didn't like it one bit but since it was innocent enough he didn't forbid them from being around each other, besides it would be odd if one Uchiha was allowed to roam around freely and the other wasn't during these times of 'peace'. He snorted in distaste and shook his head.

If he didn't have to worry about appearances he would have told the little jackass to stay the hell away from his woman. But alas, it was not to be. He didn't know what he'd do if she was doing the unthinkable with the Uchiha brat but it would not be pretty for the parties involved. Thank the gods he has Lee to watch over them and make sure they were well behaved.

Thinking of his trustworthy captain allowed his mind to shift to thoughts of his friend's wife. That woman was addicting to say the least. Once he'd gotten a taste of her lips he knew he wouldn't be satisfied with just that. It was like ambrosia, too good to be true. And the vixen managed to push him away while they were in his office. He stared around his study with an arrogant smirk on his face at that thought. Neji knew that with time over the course of the week of the festival he would have her. He licked his lips in anticipation of when that time came, he couldn't wait.

Getting up he headed out and made his way to his bedroom for rest. Perhaps if Hinata was there they could enjoy a nice romp before bed. Just imagining it caused him to walk just a tad bit faster.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The once missing queen could be found in her secret spot sitting down once more. But instead of being on the soft grass of the meadow she was sitting in Sasuke's lap. They sat comfortably watching the sun set over the horizon as its beautiful rays cast an array of colors across the sky and water's surface. They both felt at peace as they enjoyed this private moment together.

Both young royals had gotten a lot off of their minds as they talked prior to this. Hinata had told her secret love everything from start to finish to let him know why she's been acting the way she has and in return Sasuke spilled the beans about all of his thoughts and emotions as well. He even confessed to her his meetings with the goddess of love but left out how they met exactly since it was so embarrassing to say. He told her how they were meant to be together no matter what and that one way or another they would be and Hinata believed him. How could she not? To do so would be defying a god!

Now both are just sitting here enjoying their quite time together. No worries, no confusion, just peace; the questions and concerns can wait for another day. Once the sun had fully set they both got up and went back to their respective horses and rode back to the castle. Neither knew that Neji would be waiting and that there'd be trouble.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where have you been!" Neji demanded an immediate answer. He'd been notified the minute she'd come waltzing through the gates with the youngest prince in tow. Then he'd confronted her and called for Lee as well. "You better start talking before I…"

"Your grace! You called for me?" Lee interrupted at a good time since it seemed that Neji was about ready to blow his top.

Composing himself once more he turned to his incompetent servant and glared icily at him. "Why were you not with her? I thought I told you to watch her. What if something happened to her? Care to explain to me what's been going on?"

"My apologies your highness." Lee humbled himself and bowed low before Neji and then continued to speak. "I was with her for majority of the time. She had been down at the docks overlooking the ocean and the prince had come along with me as well when we left with her majesty." Neji gazed suspiciously at them both as he explained himself.

"Then as we were headed back she told me she wanted to go horse backing and I had no problem with that except I had to get back to my rounds here, so the prince offered to look after her during that time. I did not believe she would come to harm while in his care and it would seem that I was correct sir. But I sincerely apologize for not obeying orders sire. You may punish me as you see fit."

Hinata looked at Lee in concern when he said that. She didn't want her dear friend to get into trouble because of her gallivanting. Neji saw Hinata's worried look and decided to lighten up since he did not want to upset her. That would just make things worse for the time being so he chose to let him off with a slap on the wrist… this time.

"Is this true Hinata?" His milky eyes bored into her with an intense stare. He could tell she was a little afraid of him after his earlier outburst.

"Y-yes Neji. Yes it is." She nearly flinched when she stuttered at the beginning of her statement. Neji was sure to see through her pitiful lie then. Luckily for her Neji dismissed her slip as a result of the little scare he gave her from before. 'Good at least she'll remember not to do such a thing again.' He thought satisfied that he'd taken care of her little bad habit before it got worse.

"(Sigh) Fine. I'll leave it be for now but I never want this to happen again. Lee since you can't seem to handle your normal duties and the additional one of looking after my wife I want you to be around her at _all_ times. Your responsibilities of looking after the security of the palace will be placed in more able hands. Is _that_ clear?"

"Yes your highness." Lee grit his teeth at the obvious insult to his competence. He'd more or less been demoted from captain. But at least he'd saved his friend from being punished.

"Good. You are dismissed." Lee walked stiffly from the room back to his quarters. He chose not to tell his wife about it, no need to get her upset. Besides he feel as though he'll get his rank back soon enough. Once Lee exited the room he turned to his fidgeting wife. "As for you. This will _never_ happen again. Do you understand me?"

"Yes dear." She was so frightened for her well being at the moment. She didn't want him to get violent, she's been fearful of that since she married him.

"Good. Now come. We go to bed. The celebrations begin tomorrow." With that said he marched off to bed fully expecting her to follow him obediently. And she did just that but not before thinking… 'This is going to be one long week.'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heh... looks like you'll be getting that double feature after all. Even if it is almost ten minutes later than I said it would be lol. I'm like Kakashi when it comes to updates just to let you readers know. Hope you like it... ENJOY!!! Oh yeah, please review!


	7. Chapter 7

Hinata was correct about that. It has turned out to be quite the week with all of the obscene amounts of people partying and having a great time of it. The first day of the celebrations, Neji had announced to everyone that the treaty has been completed and that there would be no more conflict between the two great kingdoms. It caused the people to cheer and chant that Neji was the greatest and what not, raising his arrogance another notch. Not only that but on a personal level she's been under constant watch since the confrontation with her husband.

Sasuke and herself just can't seem to catch a break and be alone together at all. If Lee isn't there with them the other servants and guards are keeping an eye on them. Plus it seems Itachi has finally taken notice of Sasuke's closeness with the queen or maybe he's always known but never said anything. Itachi is mysterious like that. But he's taken it upon himself to keep an eye out for them as well if only to prevent any problems in the future. Neji holds too much power so to anger him would jeopardize the settlement that he's worked so hard on for the sake of both countries.

She feels horrible for causing so many people so much trouble. The one time she chooses to be selfish and it backfires terribly. Her love for Sasuke not only created problems for Lee but indirectly caused more stress for prince Itachi. But she just can't help herself; when it comes to matters of the heart one cannot fight it.

Speaking of problems Lee has more than just the issue of his demotion hanging over his head. Tenten had found out and she was going to have a 'word' with Neji about it. Lee had stopped her but she still felt very sour about it afterwards. When Lee asked her not to speak with Neji she got angry at him for allowing that man he calls his 'friend' to walk all over him like that; she hasn't spoken to him since then. Although deep down she felt relieved not to confront the king, she would've swallowed her qualms for her Lee.

Tenten has been dealing with some serious guilt issues on her own. When she learned of Lee's demotion she automatically assumed that it had to do with her rejection of the king's advances. Of course she never told her husband of her sensual encounter with Neji but the remorse was still there and when Lee asked her what was wrong she lied to him. Her frustration was mounting with everything that was happening recently and she ended up taking some of it out on her poor husband. She knew she had to somehow make it right and she figured the best way was to help him get his rank back.

That's why right at this very moment she is going to meet with Neji… without Lee's knowing.

--

Knocking quietly on the door to the king's study Tenten waited for permission to enter.

"Come in." She went in silently and didn't announce herself to Neji but since he saw whom it was there was no need for it. He knew she wanted to speak with him about something privately or else she wouldn't have come to him in such secrecy.

"What is it that you want my lady?" His words were spoken with a polite coldness.

"I would like to ask for you to reinstate my husband to his former station."

"That is not your concern nor is it your place to make such requests. Now if that is all, leave me be." Neji remained steadfast in his decision and kept that icy and distant exterior to get her to let this drop. Too bad when it comes to her beloved Tenten is too stubborn to let any wrongs against her love just 'drop'.

"Please reconsider my lord! There's no need for you to take out your frustrations with me on my husband! Lee doesn't deserved to be demoted just because I rejected your advances!" She pleaded desperately, she couldn't bear to see the love of her life suffer because of her actions…or so she thinks.

'The nerve of that woman to believe I would punish Lee because of her. She isn't that important. Such foolishness is unbecoming of her. Humph, let her suffer her own vanity for all I care. She nor Lee are my problem. Although it would be interesting to see how I can get this to play out.' Neji thought deviously as he decided to play with her mind for a bit since he _did_ want a bit of payback for her denying him.

"Hmm…since you seem so adamant about this. What are you willing to do to help your _dearest,_" that was said with heavy sarcasm, "Lee get his position back? Hmm? How will you convince me to rescind my decision?"

"I'll…I'll…" There was so much hesitation in Tenten she feared she would back out of it but she told herself that she'd do whatever it takes to clean up the mess she caused her husband. As much as she didn't want to do this she knew that this would benefit Lee in the end and that was all that mattered to her…she'd do anything for the sake of his happiness. "I will do what ever it is you ask of me my lord."

"_Anything_?" If Neji's tone wasn't mocking then surely his condescending glare was. He was amused with her and the entire situation. It would seem Lee's misfortune is his gain and despite being disappointed with her lack of resistance he still won her over in the end.

"Yes." She whispered her answer regretfully while staring him in the eyes determinedly.

"What if I desire you to become my mistress, my own little concubine? What say you then?"

Tenten gulped and shuddered involuntarily at the thought. She was filled with a torrent of mixed feelings. Her body grew a bit warmer in anticipation as her mind filled with confusion at this reaction and her heart lurched in repulsion at such a thing as that. Unfortunately she swore she would do _anything_ Neji desired of her and if this was it then so be it. It was too late to go back on her words now and she'd be damned if she did.

Looking into his sharp silver-white eyes Tenten squared her shoulders and raised her nose to the air before deflating in defeat. Letting out that final breath of defiance she nodded submissively to her king and now lover. Neji grinned lightly at this small victory. It would seem his plans to make her his came through after all. She'll just have to endure it for Lee. Ah, the things people do for love.

"Good. Be ready because I just might pay you a visit tonight. Now be gone." He waved her off nonchalantly and went back to doing whatever it was he was doing before she interrupted him.

--

Elsewhere…

Four figures were traveling through the bustling and festive town enjoying the sights and sounds of people celebrating throughout the day. They chatted away about anything and everything having to do with the reasons behind the festivities. Lee and Itachi were in a heated discussion about the pros and cons of the treaty as well as the differences and similarities of their respective nations while Sasuke and Hinata were content to just be in each others' presence. People would wave and greet the nobles and vendors would try to entice them to come to their booths. The four of them were having a great time today.

Another vendor had just tried to lure the group over to his booth to partake in his game to win a prize. Lee and Itachi simply waved him away and kept going, still too immersed in their conversation to really take any notice. But Sasuke and Hinata both stopped this time staring at the prizes up for grabs. The vendor had small trinkets and homemade jewelry as the gifts for those who were able to win his game, which was to guess which cup was hiding the prize under it. So far no one could keep up with his speedy agile movements and all lost when they tried.

Sasuke stepped forward to try his hand at the game since he noticed, out of the corner of his eye, that Hinata saw a beautiful charm bracelet made of Higure moonstones, small good luck pendants and semi-precious gems. It was a work of art and Sasuke knew that this was something worth winning for her.

"I'd like to give it a go." He paid for a round and stared right at the wily vendor waiting for the game to start.

"Of course sonny. What're ya trying to snatch?" Sasuke pointed towards that bracelet confident in his ability to win. "Alrighty then. You want that…you're gonna have to keep up with me lad. No one can catch my hands." The vendor grinned and chuckled. He lifted one of the brown cups to show where the white pebble was hidden before starting the game. "Now this is what ya needs to look out for. The other ones got black rocks under 'em so don't get it wrong or ya gonna lose. Keep yer eyes on the prize youngin'. Ready?" Sasuke nodded to show that he understood and was ready to begin.

Soon the vendor had his hands poised above the seven down turned cups that hid a small marbles. In a matter of seconds, with swift and practiced ease, the order of the seven cups were changed. Lightning quick movements, that appeared as a blur of hands and nimble fingers to the spectators, had smoothly jumbled up the original order and no one standing nearby watching could tell if he had even moved the cups around at all. He was so skilled there wasn't the slightest difference between the placements of the cups from before the start of the game to now. Everyone simply gaped at the precision of the man's hands, none were sure how this game would turn out.

"Make yer guess sonny." The vendor grinned in prideful triumph; he was sure he'd tricked another player.

"Hmm…" Sasuke hummed thoughtfully as he replayed everything in his mind's eye. What no one noticed was Sasuke's eyes had changed to a beautiful crimson right as the vendor made his move. He managed to catch every single movement in slow motion and could even predict the next placement by merely eyeing the man's hands. It's a special family trait that those gifted with eyes like his has, a blessing from Amaterasu herself.

"I choose this one." Sasuke laid his hand lightly on top of the third cup from the left (or fourth from the right if you prefer) to indicate his choice.

"You sure lad?" The sly commoner seemed a bit flustered with the boy's choosing since he knew for a fact that Sasuke was correct, it seemed he hadn't fooled him. He'd been on one hell of a winning streak and didn't like the thought of losing now, so he wants to try and sway him from that choice.

"Yes sir I am." Sasuke nodded assuredly. He's more than positive he is correct; he'd just one that bracelet for her.

The vendor gulped as sweat formed on his forehead. "Alrighty then sonny… flip it over." His words were spoken shakily.

It was the moment of truth for all who watched the interesting match. Everything stilled as Sasuke slowly overturned the cup his hand rested on. Soon the light shined down on the small round… white object resting snuggly in the center of where the cup covered. The young Uchiha smirked as he unveiled the white marble to everyone.

"Looks like I win sir."

"Aye that it does sonny, that it does." The dejected man said sadly but he perked up since after all this has been his only lost tonight, so it wasn't all that bad. He reached over for the moonstone bracelet and gave it to Sasuke whom held it reverently. "Many thanks for playing with an old man sonny."

"Thank you sir." Sasuke nodded to him and turned to walk away with Hinata. Both royals could hear the man call out to get more customers after they left.

"Anyone else up for a game?"

The lovebirds simply smiled to themselves as they kept moving throughout the carnival. Both were silent as they thought about random things.

"Here." Suddenly Hinata found the gorgeous bracelet thrust in front of her face, forcing her to halt abruptly.

"Take it Hinata." Sasuke spoke lowly in her ear as he watched her gaze at it in wonder.

"But you won that, I couldn't possibly…"

"What do I need with a bracelet. I won this for you since I saw how much you liked it. Now please, love, take it."

She turned around to face him with gratitude and appreciation glowing in her pearly orbs. "Thank you." She whispered quietly to him. "Would you mind putting it on for me?"

Sasuke grinned at the shy request and replied, "Not at all." He gently grabbed her hand, raising it to his lips to kiss it before securing the charm around her delicate wrist. "A beautiful piece of jewelry for a beautiful woman." He murmured under his breath to himself, as he gazed in awe at the divine beauty standing before him, and Hinata heard it. He received a kiss on his lips for that.

"Come Sasuke. Let's go see the rest of the carnival." She pulled him along by his hand like an excited child and he happily followed. They both would thoroughly enjoy themselves before returning to the castle tonight.

--

Later that night…

Everyone had returned from whatever it was they were doing previously and had turned in for the night since they were all tired out from earlier in the day… Well almost everyone was in bed. A few people still roamed the halls, such as a few servants and the royal guards, but there were two figures that one would not have expected to be up and about at this time of night.

One of the two was a young woman with her brunette hair falling down her back in soft waves wandering the halls to a specific destination for a meeting with a certain someone in nothing but her nightgown. She had to sneak out of bed and away from her husband to get where she needed to be. The light footfalls of her bare feet hardly made a noise against the marble floors as she purposefully moved down the hall. There didn't seem to be much reluctance or hesitation in her aura this night despite the aversion to what's going to happen churning within her heart. Soon she arrived before the door to the room where a life changing event will occur for her. She doesn't know how much trouble she's about to get into.

The second was a young man with short dark hair and dark expressive eyes. He looked as though he couldn't sleep, as if something was bothering him and it made it impossible to succumb to slumber. The man wore forest green trousers and no shirt, he obviously was in his night clothes as well. His steps were naturally stealthy and nimble. His slipper covered feet padded quietly against the floor and he treaded throughout the halls with experience. He felt an odd sensation that told him to make his habitual guard duty rounds despite the fact that he didn't have to. This urge was enough to wake him from his light slumber and find his wife missing from their bed. Now he's out looking for her to make sure she's safe. He'll be in for a rude awakening when he finds her. This will be the shock of a lifetime.

--

Hey I'm back from the dead people!! I know it's been a long time but yeah I came back just to show that I haven't abandoned this fic or anything. Well I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter because there are many more to come after this one, just not all at once. lol Anyways I wanted to ask the readers if I should raise the rating to M because I've been thinking of possibly adding a lemon to the fic. I'm not sure if I should or if I should leave the fic as it is and maybe post the lemon(s) separately. Plz let me know what you think I should do because I'm not entirely sure yet. Help a writer out and REVIEW!!


	8. Chapter 8

Neji looked up from his seated position as he noticed the door to his private study open and close noiselessly. In stepped the woman that currently occupies his thoughts. She looked especially tempting tonight with her hair draped over her shoulders and back and her beautiful figure accentuated by her sheer nightgown. In short, Neji was very pleased with her appearance. This visitation is sure to be very _satisfying_.

"Well, well, well… this is a pleasant surprise. I didn't think you would come to me. I was sure it was to be the other way around." He rose up from his chair and stalked towards her in an almost predatory way. "I'm glad you came _Tenten_." He said her name with a seductive lilt as he eyed her intensely with something akin to thirst.

The way her name spilled past his lips, those oh so delectable lips, sent an excited chill up her spine. She could feel her heart racing inside her chest and feel the heat rising. Neji's deep, smooth voice seems to have just as much control over her as his piercing gaze. Deep down Tenten craved this as well despite her wishes to be a faithful wife to Lee. Her traitorous body was more than willing to give into the demands of the king and she knew there wouldn't be much resistance on her part if any at all. Tenten simply gulped and watched as Neji made his way over to her.

He was standing in front of her in no time at all taking in all that his eyes laid on. Neji leaned his head down slowly, breathing in her enthralling scent as he went, and laid a soft kiss on her lips. His hands rose up to grip her arms lightly but still firmly as the kiss grew deeper and more passionate. Both were lost to the delicious pressure of their lips being joined again. Their secret rendezvous soon turned into something more as the desire and excitement escalated quickly between them. They were sure to reach bliss tonight.

--

He couldn't believe it. He just couldn't. His eyes must be deceiving him because that just couldn't be what he thought it was. His fatigue must be getting to him because surely what he saw was just a figment of his imagination. His _wife_ couldn't have been with _Neji_ in such an _intimate_ encounter. But somehow no matter how much he tried to convince himself of this he knew in his heart, his mind, his very soul that it was true…it was exactly what he witnessed. And with this knowledge his heart ached and promptly shattered.

'How could you do this to me? Why?' Were his despondent and angry thoughts. He quickly retreated to his chambers so he could be alone. As he rushed back to his room he paid no heed to the tear that ran down his cheek. Lee had just been betrayed by the one who meant the most to him.

--

It had been a couple days since that fateful night and things between Lee and Tenten have been slowly deteriorating. People have taken note of the change in behavior from the once exuberant Lee and how he seems so melancholy during such a great time and they are concerned about it. Most of the time Lee seems to be lost in thought or moody when he isn't brooding over what he saw that night. He really just wants to confront both of them about it. Hell, his initial reaction was to attack Neji and even throttle Tenten but he didn't do that. Lee's world had just been crushed and his mind was in shambles, it was such a whirlwind of change for him that he didn't know what to do.

Tenten of course noticed her husband's transformation from cheerful and friendly to downright rude and hostile, mostly to her, and when Neji is around he tenses as if preparing to charge him. He says caustic and biting remarks to her and is always insinuating things that puts her on edge. She's not entirely sure why he is that way or at least she doesn't want to acknowledge what she knows is the reason behind it because then that would mean accepting a truth that she cannot handle. So now she does her best to avoid Lee because, although he may not be violent in any way, he certainly by any means isn't sweet or soft with her either. Her once happy marriage is falling apart.

Neji isn't too worried about his captain's behavioral issues, so long as he does his job he doesn't care. But he's inclined to confront Lee since on several different occasions Lee has gotten beside himself and blatantly disrespected him and that is something Neji refuses to tolerate. On another note, his subordinate's wife has been quite the lover. Ever since their tryst two nights ago they've regularly _met_, in private of course, each day sometimes more than once. King Hyuga has taken pleasure in all the good things that has arisen from this treaty.

Hinata and Sasuke were amongst the concerned people that watched Lee's change and asked about it hoping to help their friend out but each time they questioned it he would either avoid the subject, tell them to mind their own business, or he'd walk away from them altogether. That's why Sasuke is going to find out what's going on with Lee even if it means knocking the answers out of him. After all Sasuke feels he owes Lee for all of his help in allowing Hinata and himself to be together, also Hinata is worried sick about him and even if he won't admit it he is too.

--

Lee was just wandering aimlessly around the open, grassy fields near the castle grounds when Sasuke found him. He knew that whatever was hurting Lee like this needed to be addressed and soon lest it get out of hand. It's putting a damper on the joyful occasion as well as upsetting his love. Sasuke realized that the only way to approach Lee was directly, there was no need for tact for this.

"Lee!" Said man turned around to see the younger Uchiha royal advancing him. Lee didn't have to guess why he was here. His woes have been the topic of discussion between them ever since that night. And he was well aware of the fact that Sasuke was going to demand answers this time since Hinata wasn't around to get him to leave him be. Sighing in exasperation, Lee readied himself for the impending interrogation.

"What can I do for you young prince?"

"You know damn well why I'm here. What's the matter?" Sasuke scowled at Lee's apathetic reaction to his questions.

"Not to be disrespectful to your highness but that is none of your business."

Sasuke nearly growled from frustration with the man before him. The mounting aggravation had just boiled over, causing Sasuke's eyes to bleed crimson out of anger. Without warning he leveled Lee with a strong punch to his jaw. Lee was shocked with his friend's action. Sasuke took advantage of Lee's stunned state and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt lifting him up to stand eye level with him.

"What the hell is your problem?!" He asked heatedly while shaking him harshly. "Can't you see how much people are worried about you?! Why won't you say anything?!" Lee's surprise gave way to the fury broiling within him. With a burst of strength he disentangled himself from Sasuke's grip and pushed him to the ground. He then grappled Sasuke in the same manner that was done to him and began strangling him in his rage.

"Why?! WHY?!" He yelled in Sasuke's face. "Why the hell do you care?! It's not like you can do anything about it! My problems are my own so stay out of it!" Sasuke kicked Lee away and got him in a powerful headlock to keep him from attacking. He held him down against the ground to get more leverage and let Lee slow his breathing back to normal.

"Are you calm or do you need to vent some more?" Sasuke's hold lightened slightly.

Lee's only response was to shake him off and get up without a word. He straightened his clothing and brushed the dirt from their scuffle off. Then he turned and glared at the Uchiha standing in front of him. His jaw was still smarting from that jab and he was a bit disoriented.

"Can't you see we just want to help you?"

"What can you do about it?"

"Well I won't know until you actually tell me what the problem is. I can't help you if I have no idea what it is that's troubling you. Something _is_ vexing you, that I can tell, but keeping it to yourself won't do you any good. You can trust me with whatever it may be. I won't inform anyone else of this, you have my word. (see chapter 5)" Sasuke said quoting Lee from when the captain helped him with his little dilemma concerning Hinata before.

Lee grinded his teeth together knowing that he just wants to curse the boy for not realizing that since he refuses to talk about it they won't be getting anywhere. But he refrains from doing so since Sasuke does seem to be genuinely concerned about him despite their short time being friends. He sighed in defeat knowing that the young royal before him is too stubborn to let it be. Lee sat down on the grassy plain and began telling Sasuke everything. As he confided in him that day on the soft terrain he started to feel a little bit better, like having a weight lifted off of him. They both returned to the castle, Lee feeling lighter than he had in last few days.

--

After that day Lee has been getting better; he doesn't simply ignore others or behave rudely around them any longer. Everyone has taken note that he's changed once again, for the better this time, so they all believed that it was simply a difficult time for him and now that it has passed they don't give it much thought. But even though he's improved from the days prior he still can't stand being around his wife and king for longer than necessary. Instead he spends most of his time around the secret lovers since he finds most of his solace with them.

Tenten is in pain constantly from being shunned by her husband and she doesn't know what to do about it. Lee doesn't even lay in bed with her anymore so she's moved to a different chamber to sleep alone. Although Neji keeps her company in her private suite most days she still suffers from unbearable loneliness and the emptiness of her heart. Her marriage is in tatters and most nights, when Neji isn't around, she cries herself to sleep from the remorse she feels because deep in her soul she knows that only she is to blame.

Hinata has noticed her dear friend's change and is happy that he seems to be on the right path to recovery now. She prays for him every night, hoping that he'll be able to return to his former self and gives out silent thanks to whomever or whatever it was that saved her friend from his darkness. And even though she feels this way and does these things she still is bursting at the seams with curiosity about what caused this turnabout in Lee. But the young queen has her suspicions about who it is. That's why she's going to personally thank him right now.

--

"Thank you again Prince Sasuke for everything you've done to help me." Lee bowed immensely to the young royal. They had just finished sparring and having a long discussion about Lee's situation. Sasuke has managed to steer Lee clear of trouble so far by convincing him not to do anything foolish around the king or his own wife.

"It was no trouble at all…really. Stop bowing Lee. It was the least I could do after all of the help you gave to allow me to spend time with Hinata without much trouble." Sasuke smirked at Lee and pat him on his shoulder before sending him off. He then went in the other direction to have some time to himself.

Lee trotted passed Hinata but not without acknowledging his queen with a nod and bright smile. Hinata waved at his retreating figure before continuing on her way. She saw her loveable prince sitting by himself staring at the blue heavens above. He seemed lost in thought so she took this opportunity to tiptoe behind him silently.

Sasuke didn't feel her presence until she placed her delicate hands on his shoulders and began to lightly knead the taut muscles there. He was snapped out of his reverie by the lovely sensations her hands were creating in his tense flesh. He stared up at the amazing woman that captured his heart with a soft smirk on his face. She returned his expression with a loving smile of her own.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing really…just thinking about my time spent here."

"Oh?" She raised a midnight brow while continuing her massage. "What about that?"

"Well mostly you…and how we were able to be together so far."

"Hmm…so Lee is on your mind is he?" Hinata was very astute and was easily able to pick up on what he wasn't saying openly.

"Hn."

She giggled at his response, if you could call it that. "I want to thank you." She said completely out of the blue, at least to him.

"For what?"

"For helping Lee with his woes. We both knew he was having his own troubles but no one seemed able to help him…until you did that is."

"Why do you think it was me?"

She grinned at him knowingly. Hinata knew that Sasuke was trying to seem as though he didn't truly care when he honestly did. He didn't want to appear soft but she saw through him as clearly as seeing through glass. Sasuke couldn't fool her, she knows him too well now.

"I know it was you my love because I know you care."

"But many others care for him as well so why me?"

"Simple…because Lee wouldn't open up to the other servants because they love to gossip, he doesn't like being around my husband and his wife for some reason, Itachi is too busy to bother with business that is not his own, and Lee keeps avoiding me, which leaves you darling. You're persistent enough to pry when it really matters and I know you felt it mattered because he was our friend, not to mention the fact that when he avoided me it saddened me greatly. So you felt you _had_ to do something, and you were determined enough to try my love. These are the reasons why I feel it was you who helped him sort out his problems. It was _you_ right?"

Sasuke sighed and closed his eyes knowing that she read him like an open book. He nodded to confirm what she apparently already knew. "It was indeed I whom helped Lee."

Hinata kissed him deeply as a token of her many thanks. "Then you have my deepest and sincerest gratitude my dearest." She pecked him again for good measure.

Sasuke simply grinned roguishly. "If that's what I get for helping others than I'll make it a point to be charitable more often." That earned a quiet laugh from her and he relished the sound, he reveled in it.

He eased her into his lap and held her tenderly in his arms after shifting her so she was comfortable. He then laid his head on her shoulder lightly and closed his eyes, letting her presence invade his senses and breathing in her scent deeply. Sasuke just wanted to enjoy all the time with her he can spare because his time here is almost over and he doesn't want to waste any waking moment he has to be with her.

Sasuke sighed once he realized what path his thoughts were headed. "Hinata there's only a week left before I must leave for my homeland." He whispered as if it were some terrible secret.

"I know." She responded just as quietly. "I don't want you to leave me."

"I don't wish to leave you either my love but you know I must."

"What will we do?" Sasuke could hear the tears in her voice and he ached to take her pain away.

"We will do all we can to be together right now, my angel. Do not worry…I will think of a way to keep us together. Have faith in me my love. I will think of something."

"I trust you Sasuke. I love you." She stared deeply in his eyes, getting lost in their depths.

"And I love you too Hinata." He was caught in the same trance, making his eyes smolder and his voice grow deeper and huskier.

He sealed their words with a passionate kiss and more to follow. Soon they left the outdoors and returned to castle. They would drown their worries with their passion tonight.


	9. Chapter 9

Time flew by and it was the last night of the festival and everyone was enjoying a feast of massive proportions throughout the kingdom. In the castle, people were sitting around a huge table enjoying the gourmet food. Others laughed, drank, sang, and danced around them. All those present had smiles on their faces due to the special occasion, even if deep down their was nothing in their personal lives to be happy about. The entire night, Sasuke couldn't keep his eyes off of Hinata, whom glanced back every now and again. No one noticed those looks…or so they thought. Soon all the merrymaking calmed down as the king rose from his seat at the head of the table.

"Princes of Amaterasu, on our last night together, my wife and I salute you. We've had many battles before between our countries and we've fought well. I've always respected your father; he is a good man and king. I respected him as my adversary and I respect him now as my ally. Please rise young princes; let us drink to peace." Itachi and Sasuke stood, holding their drinks.

"To peace between Amaterasu and Higure" Itachi said with conviction. Everyone chanted peace before cheering and taking generous swigs from their goblets. Sasuke kept his gaze solely on his love the entire time he chugged down his wine.

"May the gods keep the wolves in the hills and the women in our beds. To the gods!" Neji spoke merrily while keeping an arm slung around Itachi's shoulders.

"To the gods." Itachi reiterated with a chuckle in his voice and a smile on his face. Throughout it all, not a soul noticed the queen slip away to her bed chambers or the younger prince follow her shortly after.

--

With the queen…

Hinata was sitting in front of her vanity brushing her long, lustrous hair. Quietly someone opened her door and stepped inside. Locking it shut, the intruder turned to face the queen as she looked at him.

"You shouldn't be here." She had a glazed over look in her eyes.

"You said that last night." He smirked as he neared her.

"Last night was a mistake." She replied without conviction before turning back to her vanity.

"And the night before?" His smirk widened as he caressed her neck.

"I've made many mistakes this week." She continued her brushing, trying to ignore the sensations of his hands on her body.

"Do you want me to go?" She didn't respond with words. Instead she kissed him for all she was worth as they stripped each other bare. It would seem that ever since they made love they couldn't keep away from each other for too long, not even if they tried.

--

Back at the feast…

Neji could be seen holding Tenten on his lap while whispering words in her ear and kissing her lips every so often. Itachi kept an eye on him since he knew what Sasuke was up to, although he didn't approve of it one bit. Lee sat off in the far corner of the room getting so drunk that he couldn't see straight; it was the only way to drown out his pain.

--

With the lovers…

Sasuke held up a necklace of the finest gems in front of her. "My gift to you my love." He placed it around her neck.

"They're beautiful…but I can't wear them. Neji would find out and then kill us both" She told him dejectedly.

Sasuke grit his teeth and swallowed his anger at the mention of that bastard. "Do not fear him." He sighed and held her.

"I don't fear what Neji would do to me anymore. I am not afraid of dying. What I fear is tomorrow. I'm afraid of watching you sail away and knowing you'll never come back. I couldn't bare it… Before you came here I was just a ghost. I wandered these halls each day never truly living and… I was just a ghost." They touched foreheads and closed their eyes.

"You don't have to fear tomorrow." She looked at him with unshed tears. "Come with me" He implored her. She could only watch him as the sincerity glowed with the fire of the candles in his eyes. Hinata shut her eyes and lowered her head in disbelief… and hope.

"Don't toy with my feelings… don't play with me." She shook her head to get rid of the hopeful thoughts flowing through her mind.

"If you come, we will never be safe. Men will hunt us, the gods will curse us, but I will love you. Until the day they burn my body, I _will love you_." His passion for her came through his determined words. It was a promise of eternity.

--

He watched her sleep for what seemed like hours before he got up and left her in her bed alone. But he didn't leave without giving her a kiss and whispering sweet promises of love to her. With one last adoring gaze at Hinata, Sasuke left in search of their trusted friend.

He found Lee slumped in his seat alone watching, drunkenly, as others still partied the night away in front of him. Lee's eyes were red and clouded over as he held a half empty bottle of liquor in his hand. There were a few other empty ones lying at his feet. Lee looked worse than he ever did before. But Sasuke wasn't deterred in the least, he'd get Lee to snap out of it one way or another.

"Lee!" He sat down in front of him blocking the man's view of the festivities going on just ahead. "I think you've had one too many." Sasuke snatched the drink right out of his hands.

"Give that back" Lee slurred his words in his drunken stupor. The man could barely sit straight. "What's with you damn royals, huh?! Why do you always have to take what isn't yours? First my wife and now my drink! What next…my dignity?" His head lolled from side to side as he tried to focus on the Uchiha.

"Lee," Sasuke sighed while staring sadly at his friend, "doing this to yourself won't change anything. She's gone but don't let her be the reason why you disgrace yourself like this. You're not only shaming yourself but your family and friends as well. If you keep this up you really will lose your dignity and it won't be because Neji took it from you."

Sasuke's words must've struck a chord in Lee because his eyes widened in shock before he did his best to right himself in front of Sasuke. "Damn… I must look like hell don't I?" He grinned brokenly at Sasuke.

The young Uchiha just helped Lee up to his feet before brushing the man's shoulders off. "Let's get you cleaned up. I need to talk to you about something." They walked off to a secluded area away from prying eyes and curious ears.

"Would you like to help Hinata gain her happiness?" Lee was at attention then. Soon Sasuke was confessing what he had planned for tomorrow as they walked towards Lee's room.

--

The next morning at dawn…

"Hinata, Hinata… wake up!" Sasuke whispered and knocked as lightly on her bedroom door as he could to wake her up without letting anyone else know what he was up to. He hoped she could hear him or he'd have to slip inside and he didn't want to risk finding Neji in there.

Hinata heard the soft pounding on her door and recognized Sasuke's voice on the other end of it. She sat up and let the bed covers slide off of her body before getting up and slipping on her robe and slippers. She then made her way over to the door and cracked it open to peer at Sasuke in curiosity and surprise.

"What are you doing?" She hissed as she saw his eyes fill with relief and happiness. "Are you not supposed to be at the docks preparing to leave, my lord?"

"Yes I am but I realized that I left something behind." He grinned mischievously before asking, "Is _he_ in there with you?"

She knew exactly who _he _was and she didn't miss the nearly inconspicuous hint of loathing in his voice when he said it. "No he is not your grace. He never returned to our quarters last night. What did you leave behind? Shall I help you look for it?" Hinata was trying to behave properly although it was nearly impossible to do so when he was right outside her bedroom door.

Sasuke cursed in his mind when he realized that he could've gotten away with staying with her all night last night but he didn't dwell on it because there were more important matters to take care of at the moment. "There's no need for your assistance with the search because I have already found it. I'm just coming to claim it once and for all."

Her mind filled with anxiety and her heart with hope. "What is it your grace?"

"You." He then stepped inside and swooped her up into his arms and kissed her avidly.

"Sasuke… put her down. We have to get her things ready immediately if she is to runaway with you successfully. You can sweep her off her feet later… Not that you haven't done that already." Lee came in, mumbling that last part under his breath, and began to gather Hinata's essentials.

"Lee!" She nearly yelled in surprise. "You're helping him?"

"Yes your highness I am. Now tell me what things you wish to take with you." He raised his eyebrow at her while holding up two empty bags waiting to be filled.

"Hinata tell him so we can get going. You're coming with me darling; besides you can't say I never mentioned this because I _did_ tell you I'd come up with a way for us to be together, so let's get going. We've no time to waste." She could only gape at him in amazement because she knew how much danger they would be in and yet he was still willing to go through with what he told her last night.

"Everything you need is set; all we need to do is wait for you to get dressed" Lee said to her breaking her out of her daze.

"R-Right!" She scrambled to put on some clothes, then grabbed her cloak and threw it on to cover her identity.

"Let's get going then" Sasuke declared lowly as he, Lee, and Hinata left the castle in haste.

They arrived at the pier where the Uchiha's ship was docked and quickly stowed Hinata and her belongings away in the hull of the ship. Sasuke and Hinata then turned to Lee to speak with him one last time.

"Thank you for everything my good friend. What you've done for Hinata and myself means a lot to me." Sasuke shook his hand firmly and laid his other on Lee's shoulder. "I am forever in your debt and will repay you any way that I can."

Lee nodded at him. "It was an honor and a pleasure to help someone such as yourself prince Uchiha. I'm very grateful to you as well."

Hinata stepped up to Lee and wrapped her arms around him in a warm hug. "I'll miss you so much Lee. Thank you." She murmured into his chest trying to conceal her bittersweet tears. "I wish you would come with us."

"Yes I'd like for you to join us as well. You'd be more than welcome in my country especially after everything you've done to aid us. Is there no way to sway you, my good man?"

"There is none your grace. I must stay here… there are things to be taken care of. All I ask of you is this… should something happen to me please allow my family refuge in your kingdom. I think they'll need it in the future." Both Sasuke and Hinata gave him strange looks. "Please promise me."

"You have my word. On my royal blood I will take care of your family."

"Thank you. I suppose we're on even terms then. I must return before my absence is noticed. Farewell, both of you." Lee exited the ship and began his quick trip back to the palace.

--

Later that morning…

Itachi was on the deck of the ship watching the sea surrounding them as he kept his hands busy. The crew was rowing the boat diligently and keeping it on course as they sailed for home. He closed his eyes in contentment and relaxed his posture when that thought crossed his mind.

_Home… it's been too long since I've been there._

He chuckled quietly to himself as he thought of everyone dear to him in Amaterasu. Itachi didn't notice his younger brother come up behind him until he spoke.

"It's a beautiful morning isn't it brother? The Mizukage has blessed our voyage." Sasuke stood next to Itachi at the helm.

"The gods can bless you in the morning and curse you in the afternoon." He was carving a wooden lion figurine for his son.

After a moment of silence, which was tense for the younger Uchiha, Sasuke spoke up. "Do you love me brother? Would you help me fight any enemy?"

Itachi stopped sculpting wood to stare at his younger brother intently. "The last time you asked me that you were ten years old and had just stolen father's horse. What is it you've done now?"

"I need to show you something" Sasuke said seriously. He led Itachi below deck and walked to stand next to someone covered by a dark cloak. The person pulled back their hood to reveal their identity. Sasuke couldn't look Itachi in the eye.

--

Back in Higure…

Neji stormed into Hinata's bed chamber with two guards trailing behind him. He made his way over to the chamber maid, whom was busy cleaning the vanity, and grabbed her roughly by the arms, shaking her for answers.

"Where is she?!" He drew out a dagger when she didn't answer him. "If you don't tell me, so help you, I will gut you where you stand."

"My king!" It was one of the guards that spoke. "A fisherman saw Lady Hinata boarding the Uchiha's ship this morning."

"The Uchihas?"

"Aye my lord, with the young prince Sasuke" the fisherman responded shakily.

"Anything else?" He was calm all of the sudden.

"Aye my lord there is. Captain Lee helped her leave with them."

"I see. Leave me." The fisherman and maid were dismissed and were more than happy to scurry away. "Kiba, congratulations; you've just been made my new captain. Shino prepare my ship and then bring Lee to me."

"Of course my king!" Both subordinates left Neji alone.

--

With the Uchihas…

"Turn us round! Back to Higure!" Itachi barked at the sailors.

"Wait!" Sasuke pleaded with his brother. "Itachi don't do this!"

"You fool! Do you know what you've done?! Do you realize how long father has worked for peace?"

"I love her" was Sasuke's only excuse for ruining the treaty.

"It's all a game to you isn't it?" Itachi asked him incredulously, "You roam from town to town bedding merchant's wives and temple maidens and you think you know something about love?" Itachi was getting more upset the more he talked.

"What about our father's love? You spat on him when you brought her on this ship! What about the love for your country? You would let Amaterasu burn for this woman?!" He was very close to attacking his brother for his foolishness.

"I won't let you start a war for her!" He finished his tirade hotly.

"May I speak?" Itachi just gave a grunt. "You're right; I've wronged you, I've wronged our father, our people. But if you take Hinata back I'll go with her."

"To Higure? They'll kill you." His fury was boiling beneath the surface despite the fact that he seemed to have calmed down. The only way to tell was his crimson eyes with their rapidly spinning, black, pinwheel pupils.

"Then I'll die fighting."

"Oh and you believe that's real heroic don't you?" He asked mockingly. "Let me tell you something little brother. I've killed many men; I've seen them die and there's nothing poetic about it, nothing glorious. You say you'll die for love but you know nothing about dying and you know nothing about love!"

"You may have been in many battles brother but so have I. I've fought my fair share of soldiers as well even if I'm not as experienced or skilled as you are. I can take care of myself well enough. So all the same, I'll go with her. I won't ask you to fight my battles." Sasuke finished tightly as he too was upset.

"You already have, foolish little brother." He was truly calming down now but the anger was still there as well as his concern for his brother's safety. He then rescinded his previous command before stalking off to his room on the ship, he had a lot to think about. "To Amaterasu!"


	10. Chapter 10

With Lee…

He rode rapidly on the back of his powerful horse towards his home. The hooves sped against the ground as he forced his steed to pick up the pace even more. He needed to get to his estate and quickly before Neji got wind of what he'd been up to.

Soon the sight of his beautiful home came into his view and before he knew it he was upon the gates to his glorious mansion. He dismounted and ran inside. Searching high and low for two specific people, he found them in a matter of minutes and got started with what he came here to do.

"Mother." Lee went to his adoptive, elderly mother's side as soon as she came into his sights. "I need you and Tenten's mother to pack your things and get ready for a trip. Bring only the items you'll need and prepare to leave Higure." He was as calm as he could be so he wouldn't alert her to the trouble brewing outside of their home.

"Why dearest?" She asked in her aged, motherly voice. Although Lee's mother was old, her mind was still as sharp as a sword and would not be so easily fooled by her son's appearance. Lee nearly faltered at the question. He needed to come up with a believable story and quickly.

"Because the stipulations of the new treaty ask that we send some civilians there to stay, that way the Amaterasu government will believe we really do want peace with them." Lee stayed perfectly calm so his mother wouldn't catch him in his well placed lie.

"Oh… well alright dear. Will you be coming along?" Lee mentally heaved a sigh of relief and patted his own back at being able to fool his mother.

"I'm sorry mother but I cannot accompany you as I would've liked to. The king needs me here with him so I can protect him while he remains within the kingdom." Lee didn't realize how much anger blazed in his dark eyes at the very mention of Neji. His mother noticed but decided not to ask thinking it had to do with the new accords of the treaty.

Lee took soothing breaths before motioning to some of his servants to get his mother and mother-in-law's things ready and make sure they get to the docks safely. He sat down at a nearby table and wrote two letters, one addressed to the princes of Amaterasu and another to his wife. After completing that he escorted his parents into the carriage and bid them farewell.

"Oh Lee you're not joining us?" Tenten's mother asked with surprise.

"No madam I'm truly sorry to say that I cannot. I wish you and my mother the best there and I want you to enjoy yourselves." He kissed her on her cheek as he helped her into the carriage. Then he turned to face his mother whom was watching him with the concern only a mother could muster.

"Lee what's wrong?" She placed her hand on his cheek.

"Nothing mother, nothing at all. Why do you ask?"

"You seem upset."

"I'm simply worried for you that's all. But I assure there is nothing the matter with me. Now we need to stop wasting time. I want you and her on that boat as soon as possible. I don't want to delay your departure or have you miss the ship. Now come along."

His mother hugged him as best she could and whispered, "I know that's not the truth my boy. I can see it in your eyes. You could never fool me, now tell mummy what's wrong."

"You'll learn of it eventually mother but only after you're safe." He kissed her cheek and her eyes widened from what he said. Just as she was about to question him he continued, handing her one of his letters. "Take this and give it to either of the princes in Amaterasu. Be sure to ask for either Prince Itachi or Prince Sasuke when you get there. I love you mum." He then set her inside the carriage and closed the door. He waved at the ladies as he watched the carriage travel toward the docks.

Lee closed his eyes and went back inside of his estate, feeling relief wash over him. He'd gotten them out of harms way before they could witness the terrible things that would happen soon and for that he was thankful for. Lee knew Neji had found out what he'd done by now and knew the repercussions would not be pretty.

It wasn't long before Neji's guards arrived to arrest him. Lee put up a valiant fight against them but in the end they subdued the young captain and beat him for trying to resist. The guards then dragged him to see the king.

--

With Neji…

The young king stood in the center of the castle courtyard with his royal guards lined up along the sides while leaving a large clearing in the center. He stood with his new captain beside him and his advisor on his other side as they waited for something. Soon a man was seen being dragged to the middle of the clearing with his arms bound behind his back and his face bleeding from being beaten by the guards that apprehended him. Neji smirked in satisfaction at the sight.

"Men!" Neji gained their attention the moment the tired man was brought to his knees before him. "Do you see this sorry excuse for a man? Do you see your former captain? This is the face of a traitor!" Neji grabbed Lee's hair and yanked his head back for everyone to see. The other guards began to murmur at what this all meant and why Lee was considered a traitor.

"This bastard allowed those foul, lying, pitiful princes of Amaterasu to kidnap your beloved queen! As a matter of fact he _helped_ them take her away! Can any of you tell me why?"

"No sir!" They all chanted as one. Each man cared for Hinata dearly since she was always so kind to them and their families, so they weren't happy with these turn of events.

"I'll tell you why. It was because he was never truly loyal to me or our people. He envied me since we were children despite the kindness that I and my wife showed him. He did this to spite me!" Neji twisted the story to help rile up his men for battle. Soon they began to call for Lee's punishment, his blood.

"Do you hear that? That's your own men, your comrades, calling for your demise." He whispered acidly into Lee's ear. Lee glared at him with his bloody right eye since his left wouldn't even open. "Any last words traitor?" He hissed at him.

"Give my regards to _my wife_. And as for you, you slimy bastard," He spat blood in Neji's face. "I would do the same thing all over again because Sasuke is a far greater man than you'll ever be _my king_." He grinned spitefully at him, which only served to infuriate Neji more.

King Hyuga wiped his face dry of all the crimson liquid and glared venomously at Lee. "This is true scum men! And this is what happens to those who's betrayal runs deep!" Without warning, Neji unsheathed his sword and beheaded Lee right in front of everyone, spraying his life fluid everywhere.

"Let this be a lesson to all who even _think_ of crossing me! Now, clean up this trash!" He walked away to get cleaned up; he had a trip to take soon. All Tenten could do was cry over the loss of her beloved.

--

In Amaterasu…

A large gathering of the people of the kingdom waited by the gates to the city for the arrival of their princes. Soon the gates opened to reveal the royal heirs to the throne of their nation and everyone erupted into cheers. Their return was long awaited indeed.

Leading the procession were a few soldiers on horseback and following them was Itachi on his horse. Right behind him on a chariot was Sasuke with Hinata by his side. Many hushed whispers of surprise were mixed in with the overall celebrating as the people spied her so close to their prince. More soldiers brought up the rear.

They made their way up the steps to greet the king and queen of Amaterasu. As they did, twin looks of shock flashed across the monarchs' faces as they saw Hinata walking hand-in-hand with their youngest son. The only thought to cross their minds was, 'What is the meaning of this?'

"Ah! Mother, father it's good to see you again." Itachi greeted them with a smile.

"Aye, merry it is my son." Fugaku grinned in return as he placed a hand on Itachi's shoulder.

"We've missed you so much Itachi!" Mikoto kissed both his cheeks.

His smile widened just a little more. He then saw his wife standing farther back with their baby boy in her arms. In quick, long strides he was standing before them both in an instant. Itachi stared at his son with love and a grin gracing his features as the infant played with his large finger. He then looked up to stare intensely in his wife's loving eyes before kissing her lips passionately. One thing is known about every Uchiha man; once they find love in a woman, they love with a strength and loyalty like no other. No man can match the passion of an Uchiha.

Fugaku and Mikoto turned their attentions to their youngest son. They both smiled, glad to see him as well, although they had their questions.

"Oh my dear Sasuke, I can't express how happy I am to see you again!" Mikoto also kissed his cheeks, making Sasuke grin at her.

"We are both elated to have you and your brother home Sasuke." Fugaku matched his son's smile with a smirk of his own. "And you've brought home such a lovely surprise. Are you not the young queen Hinata of Higure?"

Before she could answer, Sasuke grabbed her hand gently yet firmly, and spoke on her behalf. "Not anymore father. She is now Hinata… a princess of Amaterasu."

Fugaku raised his royal brow at his son's bold words before smiling slyly at his boy. "Welcome to Amaterasu my dear." He kissed her forehead lightly. Mikoto then stepped up to greet her.

"I've heard rumors about your beauty." She spoke knowingly as she placed motherly kisses on her cheeks in welcome. "For once, the gossips were right." Hinata smiled and blushed shyly in return while Sasuke's smile brightened. He then noticed a young woman he hadn't seen since childhood.

"Sakura? Is that you? I haven't seen you in ages!" He gave her a friendly smirk and let her hug him in return before pulling away to survey the changes in her. "A temple maiden? You've chosen the virgin's road?"

"Yes I have my prince." She twirled to show her pure white robes every temple maid wore to show their purity.

"You should've seen the looks of shock on the young men's faces when she chose to be a priestess. Many boys were saddened indeed." Fugaku chuckled at the memory.

"I can only imagine." He grinned in her direction. "It was good seeing you again."

"Likewise my lord." She watched Sasuke lead Hinata away with him before going to start her duties in the temple; no one makes a god wait.


	11. Chapter 11

With Neji…

He and his entourage had arrived at the sandy kingdom of Kaze no Kuni just a few moments ago. They marched right up the path and barged into the palace to speak with the king.

"How nice of you to walk through my doors as if you're the king of this castle _Lord_ Hyuga," came the sarcastic greeting of the redheaded ruler.

"I have no time for _pleasantries_ Sabaku," Neji replied tersely. "I need your assistance."

"Oh?" He raised a non-existent eyebrow. "With what?"

"The retrieval of my wife," he spat. The humiliation tasted bitter on his tongue.

"I heard about that. You have no idea how fast the news traveled to my ears. So little prince Uchiha stole your woman. What business is it of mine? It's not my problem if you can't hold on to your wife."

"That may be, but I know you dislike the Uchihas for their part in humiliating you and your clan in the last great war. I also know you want nothing more than to crush them for revenge. This is your opportunity to do that. You get your honor back and I, my wife."

He played on Gaara's hatred towards the Uchihas. Neji knows how intelligent Gaara is and knows that he wouldn't take unnecessary risks when concerning his homeland, but it all flew out the window, so to speak, when you mention his past dealings with the Amaterasu Kingdom.

"Hmm… you make an interesting point. It would be very tempting, indeed, to bring those arrogant people down from their high horse, but what of their defenses? They have the finest army on their side of the sea."

At that, Neji's advisor, Shino spoke up. "We'll gather the largest force anyone's ever seen, so it won't matter how great their army is. Ours will be greater still; also we'll have the greatest warrior the world has ever known on our side."

"I see. So, this is where I come in? You want me to convince him to fight for you; don't you?"

"Yes."

"Humph. He doesn't fight for spoiled brats that wear a crown nor do I," was Gaara's answer to their request.

"You can't afford to make an enemy of me, Sabaku, you know that, or should I remind you of your army's miserable defeat against mine?"

Gaara growled at the memory of those white-eyed warmongers, but he knew Neji was right. Kaze no Kuni can't defeat Higure; their forces are too great for his small kingdom and his people.

"Fine. I'll talk with him."

"Good. We sail for Amaterasu in five days. Be ready, _cousin_." Neji and his people left to go rally the other kings to his cause. There were advantages to being a king of kings. He smirked while entering his ship.

-With Itachi and Fugaku-

"I'm surprised you let him bring her here." Fugaku looked out at his beautiful home with all its inhabitants.

"If I hadn't and let him fight Neji for her, you'd be burning a son instead of welcoming a daughter," Itachi voiced flatly.

"Tell me Itachi; does he love her?"

"So he believes. He's told me he is willing to fight and die for her, but he is still young father. Sasuke doesn't know what he's truly done."

"I could send peace emissaries."

"Neji would slaughter them; you know that."

"What would you have me do?"

"Put her on a ship and send her back to Higure."

After a pause, Fugaku spoke. "Women have loved Sasuke and he has _loved_ them back, but I sense something is different with your brother. If I send her back; he'll follow her this time. I cannot do what you as of me Itachi."

"Then prepare the troops for war father."

"Very well."

-With Neji-

"Gaara will do as you say my lord. I assure you of that." Shino told him confidently, "Soon the demon will fight for you."

"That _man_ fights for no flag. He's more likely to spear me than speak to me. He is loyal to only himself."

"But we don't need him to be loyal to us. We need to unleash him. That man was born to end lives. And he will hear Gaara's words, for he is the only king to ever gain his respect by nearly matching him in battle. Trust me, Gaara will bring you Naruto and his legendary bijuu."

"He better, I need all I can get to breach Amaterasu's high walls."

"Aye that you shall my lord." Shino then excused himself, leaving Neji to brood alone.

-With Gaara-

"How was your meeting, darling?" His young wife asked him kindly.

"It was… exhausting." Gaara sighed exasperatedly. "How are you feeling my love? Is the little one alright?"

"I'm fine and our baby is fine Gaara." She felt him rub her rounded belly affectionately to feel their heir kick. "What did my cousin ask of you that's bothering you so much?"

"Your _dear_ cousin just asked me to fight in his ridiculous war, Hanabi." She turned her head sharply to stare at him then.

"And what did you tell him?"

"I told him I would help him." He knew she was displeased with that answer, but mostly because she is worried for his safety.

"I heard about that. My foolish sister ran away with that Uchiha boy, correct?" He nodded in affirmation. "Why must you help solve _his_ problems? It has nothing to do with us here. Doesn't he know _I_ need you? _We_ need you here Gaara."

"I'm sure he is aware of it but simply does not care. Neji is selfish, stubborn and too proud for his own good. But what's unfortunate for us is he happens to be strong, not just individually, but politically as well. He has too many armies under his command. _I_ can't afford to offend him; Kaze no Kuni wouldn't be able to handle his military strength," he explained his predicament to her.

"It isn't fair Gaara. Your _family_ needs you to stay."

"Don't you think I know that? I want nothing more than to be by your side but I have to think of my country too, Hanabi. I'm their king. Their well-being is in my hands and I can't forsake them so easily, the people support me as much as I protect them. You're aware of that." Hanabi pouted at him stubbornly, but knew he was right.

"If this'll help, I will set sail to speak with Naruto in the morning. As long as he is on my side I swear to you that I'll return home to you. I can't and _won't_ die before then." Those words soothed his pregnant wife enough that he was able to coax her into a peaceful slumber, if only, for the night.

-Two days later-

Here we find two young men holding a mock battle with wooden swords amongst beautiful ruins overlooking a shoreline. One man has shining golden hair that brushes the top of his shoulders due to its length. His bright sapphire blue eyes watch his opponent intently while there is an amused grin on his whisker-scarred face. He dodges left to avoid the incoming sword thrust to his face. It grazes his scarred cheek.

The other male has shoulder-length light brown hair and hazel eyes. He, too, is grinning at his opponent. He's slightly shorter than the first man and his features are younger in comparison to the golden-haired warrior's. He lunges forward again to try and land an attack, only for that blow to be parried as well. They trade lighthearted attacks before the blue-eyed man steps away to pick up a spear.

Kicking the spear up into the air he catches it easily then turns swiftly and lets it fly. Quickly the weapon is embedded deeply into the trunk of the tree that impedes its flight path. The thunk made from that action startled Gaara as he was just passing by that tree on his horse. He kept going and was soon seen dismounting and walking towards the pair.

"Your reputation for hospitality is fast becoming legend." Gaara chuckled at Naruto while said man grinned back at his long-time friend.

"Gaara this is my younger cousin Konohamaru. Konohamaru this is Gaara, the king of Kaze no Kuni," Naruto introduced them as they nodded to each other.

"Konohamaru? I remember your grandfather. He was a great man; may he rest in peace."

"Thank you." The young brunette bowed to the king respectfully.

"So… you're being trained by Naruto himself, eh? Kings would kill for the honor." He smirked at the beaming youth. Naruto stepped forward.

"Are you here at Neji's bidding?"

"We need to talk." Gaara gave him a look that told him it was to be a serious conversation. Naruto understood the look and led him away.

"I will not fight for him," he stated bluntly, knowing exactly what it was about.

"I'm not asking you to fight for him. I'm asking you to fight for me."

"Oh? And why would you want to fight?"

"I'm sure you understand my situation well enough Naruto."

"Ah, that may be, but I don't see why I'm needed. The Uchiha never offended me."

"Forget the Uchiha for just a moment. Fight for me. My wife and I would feel much better knowing you're on my side in the war." Both men grinned at each other at that statement because they know how much of a fire cracker Hanabi can be at times.

Konohamaru had reclaimed his practice sword and tried to sneak attack Naruto. He was easily disarmed and repelled with a smack on the butt from his own sword, courtesy of Naruto.

"If he won't fight, I will," Konohamaru spoke up, excited at the chance to prove his skill in actual battle. He wanted to be a hero like his grandfather and cousin.

"You've got quite the skill and potential. And a good, strong arm." Gaara gave him an appraising look and a pat on the shoulder. "Your cousin might not want to join us but I do hope you will."

Naruto pointed his false sword in the middle of Gaara and his cousin. "Play your tricks on me but… not my cousin."

"You have your sword; I have my tricks. We play with the toys the gods give us. We sail for Amaterasu in three days." Gaara smirked at him. "I do hope you'll reconsider." He began heading back to his horse to leave the island, but stopped to give some parting words to his old friend. "This war will be the greatest anyone has ever known. It'll be spoken about for thousands of years. It won't be forgotten nor will the heroes who fight in it." With that said he left Naruto there to ponder.

-Later that day-

Naruto walked along the beach brooding over whether or not he should go to Amaterasu and fight or not. As he traveled through the sand, he saw a familiar figure not far down the shore from him. He approached the person slowly; then decided to tell them what was on his mind.

"I decide tonight grandmother." The older blonde woman kept picking out seashells from the shallow water. After a moment, she responded.

"I've known they'd come for you one day. I've always known they'd come. They want you to fight in Amaterasu." It was a statement, nothing else.

"Yes." He still felt the need to answer her.

"Hmm…" she hummed thoughtfully while lost in her memories. "I'm making you a seashell necklace like the ones I used to give you when you were a boy. Remember?" She smiled in his direction.

"What do you think about this, grandmother Tsunade?"

"(Sigh) If you stay here in Konoha, you will find a beautiful woman to love and she will love you back. You'll have children and your children will have children and your family will adore you. Then as time goes on, you will grow old and wither away, and the same goes for your descendants. And after your grandchildren are gone, your name will be forgotten in time. However, if you go to Amaterasu, you will find glory and your name will last through the ages, but you will never return here and I shall never see you again."

She placed a deceitfully young-looking hand on his cheek. "For your glory walks hand-in-hand with your doom." She sighed again and stepped away to continue grabbing shells. Naruto stared off into the vast expanse of the ocean, seeing something only he could as he thought of his elder's words of wisdom.

-In Amaterasu-

The night breeze wafted through the open sheer drapes of the bedroom and cooled the heated bodies of Sasuke and Hinata as they lay in bed together. They had just finished making love a moment ago and they were basking in the afterglow. As they calmed themselves, Hinata felt the wind on her flesh again, but, instead of it being a soothing sensation, it sent chills of fear down her back. She got up and put on a light silk robe as she looked towards the horizon. Sasuke, sensing something troubling his love, stood and covered up as well before following behind her to hold her close.

"What's the matter?" He kissed her neck lightly.

"They're coming for me. The wind brings them closer with each moment that passes."

"We could leave." He held her just a little bit tighter. "I could take care of us."

"That won't stop Neji."

"But what need is there to fight if we're not here? He's after _us_, not my people."

"That still won't do any good."

"We'd be protecting my country!"

"Even if we were gone, Neji would just destroy this place out of spite. Besides, I can't ask you to leave your home for me."

"You left yours for me."

"That place never truly felt like my home. Each day that I was with Neji I felt like dying. I didn't feel as though I left much behind me. Sasuke, I can't force you to walk away from all of this. You can't abandon your family and we can't hide forever."

"Then I'll make it easy for him to find me. I'll walk right up to him and tell him you're mine."

Hinata kissed him, if only, to stop the words that incited such fear in her. She couldn't lose him; he was her everything.

-With Neji-

"My lord, our envoy to Hebitsukai* kingdom has returned. We've just received word from Lord Orochimaru."

"And?"

"He said he'll join us. His fleet will arrive to Amaterasu shortly after ours."

"Excellent! Prepare to set sail!" Neji felt confident now, more than ever, that he would win this war because no one wanted to see Amaterasu fall more than the King of Hebitsukai. "This is the end for you, Uchiha."

-With Orochimaru-

Inside a dark room on man sat grinning maliciously. His golden snake-slit eyes were the only things visible, gleaming dangerously, in the room. He began cackling like mad.

"You won't be unconquered for long, Fugaku. Your land, your people and your Sharingan will soon be mine. I can't wait!" His long tongue slithered out to lick his lips in hunger. He was ready to devour all he wanted and create an empire.

"My lord." His young silver-haired assistant bowed to him. "Your orders?"

"We set sail for Amaterasu in the morning. Get everything ready, Kabuto."

"Yes my king." He left quickly and quietly.

Orochimaru laughed again. "Empires are forged by blood and war and soon I will have mine built. I _will_ rule all I survey. The world is mine!" His howls of laughter reverberated throughout his foreboding castle.

* * *

*A/N: Hebitsukai means snake charmer in japanese, which I felt was a fitting name for Orochimaru's kingdom. Don't you? Please leave your thoughts, concerns... and flames (since I know it's been forever and a day since I updated this fic) in a review. (T_T) Sorry ppl! Please forgive my bad memory and terribly sporadic updating habits! Until next time!


End file.
